


Mice

by LukewarmRavens1114 (LikeWaterOffADuck1114)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adricat, Adrinette, Chat-like Adrien, Cuddling, F/M, Hissing Adrien, Marichat, Protective Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 29,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LukewarmRavens1114
Summary: Chat is injured in a battle. It isn't the first time, and it won't be the last, but he needs some help from a beautiful blue-eyed girl before he can fully heal.





	1. Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> Real original akuma name, I know.
> 
>  
> 
> Some credit needs to be given to Goji_Berry and their fic, Bitten, for the general idea.

“Oh my God. No, no, no.” Ladybug brushed the bloodied piece of hair from her partner’s eyes. “Oh, oh God, please no.” She bit her lip.

  
Damn him! Why did he always have to be so heroic?

  
Ladybug tilted Chat’s head to get a better look at the injury. It didn’t look too serious, but she wasn’t trained, and his hair was blocking most of the worst parts.

  
Her heart tightened in her chest. He’d jumped in front of the attack to save her. He’d gotten hit in the head, because of her!

  
Why Ladybug? He hardly knew her!

  
They hadn’t been superheros for very long, just a little over a year. Most of their interaction came from bad puns spent while fighting an emotionally unstable akuma!

  
Why did he care so much?

  
She’d suspected that he might have thing for Ladybug for some time, but, wasn’t he making also late-night trips to Marinette?

  
What was with that?

  
His eyes fluttered, almost making her heart stop. “Chat Noir!” She almost shouted, undoubtedly alerting the akuma.

  
He blinked, slowly, before groaning and closing them again.

  
“No, no, no, no.” She pushed bloodied hair out of his eyes. “Come on, kitty-cat.” His body went slack in her arms. “Wake up!” Tears bit at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over he he didn’t just wake up.

  
Dumb cat.

  
A tear slid down her cheek.

  
Why wasn’t he getting up?

  
He should be able to get up!

  
Shouldn’t Chat Noir’s kwami be able to protect him from injuries like this?

  
It was just a hit to the head, he’d received far worse from other akuma!

  
Then why did it bother her so much?

  
She’d literally seen him taken out of thin air! When Timebreaker stole-

  
Him!

  
A ‘whooshing’ sound came from behind her, followed by a snarky laugh and an even nasallier voice. “Can’t take the pressure of being a superhero, can you Chat Noir?”

  
She gulped, more out of control issues than fear.

  
“I’ll make a deal with you Ladybug. The Speeder will leave you alone with your boyfriend, in exchange for your mira-!”

  
Ladybug whipped around, her fist finding his nose with a satisfying ‘crunch’.

  
The akumatized boy in red and yellow stumbled back a few feet, eventually getting his balance again.

  
He stared at Ladybug, who was in a defensive stance, fists out and feet apart, blocking any way to get to her partner.

  
-oOo-

  
-oOo-

  
The fight lasted a little over ten minutes.

  
The akuma item was a slip of paper in his belt, which, after careful inspection, was a parking ticket.

  
The boy groaned when she released the akuma. She'd beaten him pretty badly, letting anger blind her. Ladybug wasn't sure she particularly cared. There wasn't a need for a lucky charm, so the boy was stuck like that.

  
The down side was, Chat still had an injury.

  
Her attention turned back to her partner. She knelt in front of him.

  
Ladybug let her transformation drop, not caring if the akuma saw or not, and placed Marinette’s forehead on his. She was more comfortable this way.“Chat?” She cupped his cheek. “Kitty, come on.” Tears bit at her eyes.

  
Tikki landed on Marinette’s shoulder. “Don't worry. Plagg can't transform death.”

  
Marinette gasped and pulled away, facing the kwami. “Tikki! What the hel-”

  
“No! I mean, he's alive, Plagg, Chat’s kwami, he wouldn't have been able to hold the transformation and-”

  
Marinette shook her head. “I don't think he's dead. I just-” She stroked his hair. “He sacrificed himself for me. Again.” The tears came back, bawling at the edges of her eyes like an animal trying to get out. “He keeps doing that, and I can’t stand it-” She growled, her hands fleeing from his hair to her own.

  
“Every single time! It makes me so mad! He's going to get himself killed or something I just can't-”

  
Tikki patted her arm. “It just shows that he loves you!”

  
“I don't want him to love me!” A few tears fell. “I mean!” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I don't want him to love Ladybug.” She opened them again, drawing Chat’s head into her lap. “I mean, want him to want whoever he chooses.” She smiled sadly. “I want him to be happy, but I won't be supportive if he does happen to like Ladybug.” She brushed more hair out of his eyes. 

  
Marinette shook her head and reinspected the injury. It didn't look awful, once you got past all of the blood. She was still worried. He got hit pretty hard.

  
Tikki appeared on her shoulder. “Of course you don't want Chat to like Ladybug!” She giggled. “Isn't it natural for a girlfriend to want her boyfriend to like her back?”

  
“Tikki!” She flushed. “That is not- Me and Chat-” She blushed. Tikki had a point. Chat’s visits were starting to get a little bit more than friendly.

  
Tikki giggled again, mostly to herself. “I think Chat would disagree.”

  
Marinette opened her mouth to say something back. That wasn't true. Chat wasn't thinking of her like that, was he? Probably not.

  
The words were on the tip of tongue, ready to tell Tikki off. ‘Chat doesn't think of me like that.’

  
But she couldn't say it. She knew he did, he'd confessed to her.

  
Why lie? She knew she wanted him to like her.

  
Her statement changed. ‘You're right, Tikki. Chat does like me.’ She opened her mouth to speak, getting as far as an intake of breathe.

  
Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to speak.

  
Chat groaned, his head shifting in her lap.

  
Marinette gasped, her hands running to hold him. His eyes fluttered, completely unfocused. They swung in their sockets as he took in his surroundings. “Narfg…” He jerked away from her, trying to sit up.

  
She helped him, hands on his back and on his shoulders once he was steady. “Are you okay, Chat? You got hit p-preetty…”

  
Chat turned to her, eyes wide. His face wasn't like anything that she had seen on his face. It almost scared her.

  
It wasn't a bad face.

  
Chat leaned towards her, nose finding her neck.

  
She yelped. “Chat, you n-need to leave!” He bit her.

  
“Ow! W-what the hell!” She pushed him back.

  
He smiled smugly, eyes trained on her neck. Chat licked his lips, leaning a little bit closer.

  
Marinette sucked in a breath and stood up, trying to shake off what just happened. He was just happy to see her? “You better get home. B-before t-the-”

  
Her words died when he grabbed her shirt, trying to stand and almost sending her tumbling. “Chat!” What was wrong with him? “G-get off me!”

  
He yelped when she shoved him off her. He landed on his back, his head hitting the pavement.

  
Marinette gasped, reaching out to him. “Oh, God. Chat, I am so sorry!”

  
He curled in on himself, holding his head.

  
“Chat, I am so sorry.” She stroked his arm. “That was a total accident I didn't mean to-”

  
She was interrupted when a he mumbled something, green light flashing across her vision. She gasped, hands flying to cover her eyes.

  
She could make out a sound, like a groan.

  
Marinette shrieked. “Jesus! What are y-y-y-you n-need to change b-b-”

  
Marinette was dead. She was. There was no question.

  
She felt a tug on her arms. Marinette squeaked. Another tug, followed by a whine.

  
She braced her arms. “No, no, no, no, Chat. I can't- I don't-”

  
He pulled this time, succeeding in pulling her arms away. She shrieked, squeezing her eyes closed.

  
Chat whined again, cupping her face. She tensed. He nuzzled her, eyelashes tickling her cheek. Chat sighed.

  
Marinette opened her eyes slightly. Her head was screaming at her. This was a bad idea. All of it. Nothing about this was good.

  
Her eyes travelled to his hair. Unfortunately, he was pressing the bloodied side to her face, leaving smears on her face. “Chat, K-Kitten, you n-need to go h-home.”

  
He purred, face drifting down to her neck.

  
“Kitten, as p-pleasant as this is, I have to-”

  
He bit her. Hard.

  
She yelled out, knee suddenly raising.

  
Chat yelped, jumping off of her. He groaned, hands fisting.

  
“Oh, God. Chat, I keep hurting you, I'm sorr-” His head swiveled to her and met her eyes.

  
Marinette’s breathe caught in her throat as she met his eyes, without a mask.

  
-oOo-

  
His head hurt.

  
A lot.

  
Why?

  
Something soft brushed his fur away from his eyes.

  
He wanted to purr, but he didn't have the energy. Instead, a loud noise, one he didn't know he could make erupted from his throat.

  
He didn't like that noise.

  
Something else, another noise met his ears as his eyes fluttered. He liked this one. It was soft and bubbly and fast. He wanted to hold on to that noise.

  
He tried to pur again. Something was stroking his fur; it made him happy and light and good. “Narfg…”

  
It didn't work.

  
He needed to sit up, to try and find out what was making that noise.

  
He jerked away from the soft thing he’d been laying on. Something helped him up, and his nose caught on to something. Something sweet, like food, but better. He swayed from the effort of sitting up.

  
The noise come back, and it sent his already damaged head into a frenzy.

  
A… good frenzy.

  
He turned his attention to the noise.

  
It, it was a girl.

  
A really good looking girl. That happened to smell and sound amazing.

  
He stared at her, drinking in everything about her. A fuzzy thing curled in his chest. What was it? That wasn't natural, he was sure. A mouse? Could it be a mouse? It was fuzzy and warm… It was a mouse.

  
Damn mouse.

  
The girl didn't seem to like him staring at her.

  
Maybe… She would like him touching her?

  
Before he knew what he was doing, his nose was in her neck, inhaling her smell. It was slightly overwhelming, but it helped with the dizziness in his head.

  
Her throat vibrated and the noise came back. He smiled. It vibrated more, this time more urgent. He wasn't sure he liked the vibrating. She needed to stop.

It continued.

He growled and bit her. She needed to stop.

  
Hands shoved him off of her. He fell back, and despite being slightly annoyed at her vibrating, he couldn't help the smug smile that crawled up his onto his face. His eyes traveled to her neck, where a pink mark sat on her neck.

  
Maybe she smelled like him. The thought made him happy.

  
He licked his lips. He really needed to know. He leaned forward, ready to smell her. Would she vibrate again? He hated that feeling, but he loved the sound that it made.

  
She stood.

  
No! He needed to know if she smelled like him! It wasn't fair!

  
He grabbed her fur, trying to stand like her. Why wasn't she on her paws? That was a much easier way to walk.

  
She made a terrible, terrible noise. It was loud enough to make his ears ring. She shoved him down, obviously angry with him.

  
Why? He was just interested in her! And she smelled good.

  
His head hit the ground.

  
Fire spread through his body, the worst at his head. He grabbed his hair and pulled. He turned onto his side. The fire turned to a dull roar as he pulled slightly harder.

  
The girl touched him, on his arm.

  
He pulled harder. The pain needed to go away. It was hard to hear her, and she was making that beautiful noise again…

  
Everything was too loud! Every noise suddenly heightened to a roar as she stroked his arm.

  
He hated this. Where was it coming from? It needed to stop!

  
Something on his head twitched. Those.

  
They were the culprit! They were the things making this bad!

  
But how to get rid of them? He doubted he could just wish them away, or claw them off.

  
On instinct his mouth opened. He wasn't supposed to be able to make those noises! What were they? What did they mean?

  
Shivers ran down his spine. A light flashed around him and suddenly, everything was better.

  
No loud noises, no tight thing conforming his body, except for the headache.

  
It came back full force, almost blinding him. He made the bad noise again, but rolled over to look at the girl nonetheless.

  
His girl, as his brain so smugly reminded him.

  
She was making noises, very lovely noises, but she had hidden her eyes from him.

  
Why? Was he that bad?

  
He whined. Did she not like him? He reached up and carefully tugged at her arms, headache be damned.

  
A sudden noise came out of her, like he was hurting her.

  
But he wasn't! At least, not intentionally.

  
He tugged again. He just needed to see her eyes. They made him excited, happy even. He whined again to let her know. He needed to see her! Please!

  
He pulled harder, this time getting her arms off her eyes. But, they were closed.

  
No! Not fair!

  
He just wanted to see her, his girl.

  
His girl.

  
He held her. If he just made her feel good, feel wanted…

  
He wanted her.

  
Didn't she know that by now? He'd been obvious.

  
He nuzzled her, but the girl didn't seem to like that.

  
He moved to her neck. Pleasantly, it wasn't vibrating.

  
He moved back up to her cheek, succeeding in making her make noises. He purred, enjoying it. His face drifted to her neck, which was vibrating. She needed to stop. Now. He bit her, trying to tell her.

  
She really didn't seem to like that, judging from where her leg hit him.

  
If the headache was bad, then this was torture.

  
She hated him. It was official.

  
The thought made the mouse leave. He liked that mouse.

  
She made more noises, and he turned to face her. What was she going to do to him? Hit him? Claws him to death? Take him?

  
Instead, she stared at him. For a very long time.

  
He tilted his head. What was her plan?

  
He leaned closer to her. Maybe if he showed that he was interested in her, she would forgive him.

  
She didn't forgive him.

  
Instead, she settled with waving her arms at him and making noises.

  
Did she think that she was a bird? That was stupid. She was obviously feline, even if she wasn't as furry as he'd like her to be.

  
He grinned. She was cute. She wasn't a bird, no matter what she chose to believe, and she wasn't furry, but she was defiantly cute.

  
Really cute.

  
Attractive, even.

  
He leaned forward, hands on her shoulders as he nuzzled her again.

  
She immediately froze, she must like it when he does this. He got on his knees, scooting as close as he could. She was making noises again, and they resembled a bird.

  
That was his job. He needed to convince her that she wasn't a bird. No matter what it took, by evening, she would be thoroughly convinced she was a cat.

  
He licked her. She looked dirty. And tasted like it too.

  
Rule #1, he tried to tell her, was that you always keep yourself clean.

  
She made a really loud noise. Loud enough to make him flinch.

  
He pulled back, hands still on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. What was wrong? Why did he keep messing things up? He didn't mean too! He just wanted her to like him.

  
She squawked again.

  
No! She wasn't a bird!

  
He cupped her face, and she immediately stopped.

  
Now she chose to understand him?

  
He nuzzled her, trying to reward her.

  
She didn't like that.

  
She made a lot of noise. How did someone even make that kind of noise?

He was fairly sure that is was out of range of he vocal cords.

  
Lights flashed as the sound grew louder. He didn't like this. What was going on?

  
His girl grabbed him. He blinked and stared at her mouth. She… Wasn't making that noise?

  
Good. He never wanted to hear that noise again.

  
A large thing, black and white, stalked out from behind a building.

  
He hissed. That was the noise maker!

  
Stupid, loud-

  
His girl tightened her grip. His attention turned back to her, but she pulled him into his back paws before he could scold her.

  
That wasn't right! Cats don't walk like this! Only birds, and large pouched animals do! He hissed, not liking the feeling of balancing. She made noises, and stroked his face.

  
This caught him off guard.

  
The mouse immediately scurried back into his chest, twisting around, trying to get comfortable.

  
A silly smile spread on his face. She liked him!

  
He wasn't sure that she wanted him, but she liked him!

  
He froze as a gruff noise came from behind them.

  
He jumped behind his girl, afraid of what was going to happen to them.

  
A big animal stood in front of them.

  
It was orange!

  
Sort of.

  
And…

  
He looked closer. He knew what that was! It was a bear! An orange bear!

  
He hissed.

  
-oOo-

  
“Uh, miss. Is your friend here okay?” The police chief pointed to Adrien.

  
“Oh, uh.” Marinette needed an excuse. No, he was not okay. “Yeah. He wasn't feeling well, and uh, he’s a huge Chat Noir fan!” Bad excuse.

  
Mr. Racomprix shrugged. “Whatever you say.” He started walking back to his car. “Don't go near akuma attacks again kid. I don't want to see you at an attack site again, you hear?” He turned back to her.

  
“Yes, sir.” Marinette nodded.

  
“Get yourselves cleaned up. You look like train wrecks. Good day, Madame.” He ducked back into his car, going to get 'nesscary supplies for cleaning up' as he had told her.

  
“Yes, sir. Good bye.” She waved and nodded, her freehand reaching out to grab Adrien.

The officer nodded.


	2. Fake Pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this is my writer's-block story, which unfortunately I have a lot of right now.

Adrien’s attention immediately turned to her hand, thoughts written clearly on his face.

  
‘What is she doing?’

  
“Come here, kitten.” She cooed, tugging at him.

  
Adrien stared at her, mouth slack.

  
‘What _is_ she doing?’

  
“Come on, kitty. We're going home.” She turned around, pulling him in the direction of what she hoped was the bakery.

  
He continued to stare, eyes flitting from her hand in his up to her face and back again.

  
He was in obvious awe, of what, she had no idea.

  
She continued to pull him, swooping down and grabbing a soft, furry thing on the ground. It was his kwami, she knew, and if she had any chance of fixing Adrien, then she needed him.

  
She was also scared of what Tikki would do if she found out that she left him.

  
She tucked him in her purse, hearing an exclamation of, “Plagg!” from her kwami.

  
She could quietly hear the two kwami conversing, probably catching up, or she hoped, trying to figure out what happened to Adrien.

  
Said boy couldn't take his eyes off their hands. His awed expression turned confused as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

  
She wondered what was going through his head, and whether it was good or bad. Marinette hoped it was good, but if the expression on his face was anything to do by, it probably wasn't.

  
Marinette made soft noises as she pulled him along, trying to get him to walk faster. She wasn't sure he was processing speech well.

  
He took in everything that he could as they walked, lampposts, mailboxes, and store windows seemed to hold his attention, occasionally jumping when she touched him with more than their joined hands.

  
She placed a hand on his chest, trying to get his attention away from a pet store window. Adrien startled, eyes and head immediately straying to her hand.

  
Marinette tugged on his arm, trying to communicate that they needed to move.

  
Adrien ignored her, choosing to press his face on the glass.

  
She frowned, taking a few strands of his hair into her hand and gently pulling.

  
He growled, but stayed put.

  
Marinette bit her lip. How was she going to get him home? He was obviously not going to move anytime soon, or until he got what he wanted.

  
She rubbed small circles into his back, trying to regain his attention. It didn't work. His face stayed glued to the window.

  
And idea crossed her mind. It probably wouldn't work, but she was pretty desperate.

  
Marinette sighed. “Ok, kitten.” She ruffled his hair. “Come whenever you're ready.” She let go off his hand and turned to walk away.

  
Adrien’s face immediately flew from the glass and his hand grabbed her wrist. He growled and pulled her to his chest, crossing his arms over her.

  
She raised an eyebrow. That was quick.

  
“Are you okay Kitten?”

  
He growled.

  
She giggled.

  
Adrien buried his nose in her neck.

  
“We're you scared I was going to leave you, kitty?” She reached up to stroke his arms.

  
He licked her in response.

  
“Jesus-! Again!” She wrestled with his arms, trying to escape.

  
Adrien scowled but let her leave, obviously annoyed that she wouldn't accept his affections.

  
He stuck his tongue out slightly, frowning at the store window next to them.

  
Marinette shook her head. What happened to make him act like this?

  
“Oh my God!”

  
Marinette whipped around to the source of the noise.

  
A teenage girl and a couple of her friends had dropped their shopping bags across the street and were pointing and screeching at Adrien.

  
“It's Adrien Agreste!” The middle started jumping up and down. “He's right there!” She pointed to a girl. “Tambrie! Take a picture!” She grabbed the girl’s wrist and started to make her way across the street. Traffic was still more or less still stopped from the akuma attack, making it easy for her to reach them.

  
The girl ran at full speed towards them, almost tripping when one of her sandals hit a crack in the pavement. Her friend followed in suit, taking out her phone.

  
Once they reached Adrien, the girl shot an angry glare at her friend. “Why aren't you filming this beautiful moment for all of the Internet to see?”

  
Marinette’s heart stopped. If the Internet saw Adrien Agreste, with her, and Alya and his father and tabloids would find out, and that was the kind of thing, would not be good for internship applications. “uh actually!” She grabbed Adrien’s arm, who was pressed back up against the window. His attention quickly changed back to her the moment her fingers curled around his arm. “Mr. Agreste has been injured by the recent akuma. We were making our way to the-”

  
The girl screamed, finally noticing the bloody mark on his head. “That low life, little bitching bastard!” Marinette’s jaw could’ve dropped. The girl couldn't have been over 14.

  
The girl immediately went to hug Adrien. “I'm so sorry that you were injured by that freak who couldn't control his emotions. Allow my daddy to sue him.” She could have been Chloé number #2 if not for the fake pink hair. “We always win.”

  
Marinette laughed stiffly. “Unfortunately, that's not necessary.” She pulled at Adrien’s arm. “We need to go Mr. Agreste. Schedule!” She tugged on his arm a second time.

  
Adrien was quite obviously confused. He stared at the girl with a weird expression, occasionally looking up to Marinette for guidance.

  
The girl stomped her foot. “I can help! Let my father drive you!”

  
“We’re fine. Thank you.” She tugged a third time, earning a very lost look from Adrien.

  
The girl snarled. “Are you his keeper?”

  
Marinette smiled smugly. “I most certainly am. Isn't that right, mon petite?” She placed a finger on his chin.

  
Marinette would never, ever admit it, but she really, really wanted to piss off this girl.

  
Adrien’s brain looked like had exploded. His eyes were wide, he was stiff, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Marinette’s face, staring at her with an expression halfway between complete shock and adoration.

  
The girl stomped her foot again, detaching herself from him. “Not fair!”

  
Marinette pulled Adrien to her and leaned down to look the girl in the eye. “Life’s not fair.” She deadpanned.

  
The girl looked horrified. Marinette wouldn't have been surprised if no one had ever told her that in her life.

  
A mix of emotions crossed her face, shock, surprise, hurt, and ending with rage.

  
She grabbed her friend by the wrist, turning away on a dime with her nose in the air, making her way back to her friends across the street.

  
Marinette sincerely hoped that a bus would suddenly speed down the road.

  
-oOo-

  
His girl was clever.

  
And magic, she could put their paws together and make them joined, but she was mostly clever.

  
She'd avoided a bear attack, and had defended him from other pink predators. She was amazing. He smiled at her.

  
She was shaking her head and squawking about something, but after making sure that the pink predator was gone, turned to him.

  
His girl made small noises that didn't sound like a bird (his mission still had a long way to go) and grabbed his paw.

  
He was excited. He could watch his girl do this as many times as she wanted to, and he would never get tired of it.

  
She joined their hands together, making the sleeping mouse in his chest wiggle.

  
He smiled more.

  
-oOo-

  
It was a long walk back.

  
She skipped at some points, sometimes she would sometimes make both soft noises and squawking noises while pulling him closer, and sometimes even touched him, which always made the mice move pleasantly.

  
He had mice, he decided while they were walking, not a mouse because mice made more mice sometimes and then they didn't control themselves. Which is exactly what was going on.

  
His mice were having a field day, rolling around in his chest, especially when she touched him.

  
She needed to touch him more.

  
Or maybe, he could touch her.

  
She led him a long ways from the first spot he'd seen her, eventually stopping in front of a small den. He frowned. There were bigger dens, he could probably get her a really big den if she wanted it, and there were already people inside.

  
His girl deserved a big den.

  
A smell drifted from the open door, and he immediately knew why his girl liked this den. It smelled like food.

  
A grin broke out on his face. Food sounded good. When was the last time he’d eaten?

  
-oOo-

  
His girl led him around to the side of her den. This confused him. Did she have to fight the predators inside? Or was he not allowed in?

  
He hoped that he could be let in.

  
She pushed him up against the wall, softly making noises and stroking his face.

  
Was she leaving him? The thought made his heart beat faster.

  
She smiled, and pulled back.

  
Oh no.

  
His girl turned to leave.

  
No!

  
He grabbed her paw. She couldn't leave him! She wasn't allowed! He wasn't allowing her!

  
She turned back, gently pushing him back against the wall and repeating the gestures from before.

  
His heart made loud noises in his chest, scaring away all his mice.

  
She backed away more slowly this time, keeping her paws out in front of her, as if to keep him from moving.

  
He whimpered. She wasn't actually leaving him, was she?

  
His girl smiled and turned.

  
He didn't stop her.

  
She proceeded to walk, turning the corner and leaving him.

  
And he thought she was just playing with him earlier! His girl must hate him to abandon him like this.

  
His paws twitched and moved. He felt awful. What has he done to make her leave?

  
Maybe he shouldn't have bit her. His girl seemed to be in charge, and maybe she liked it that way.

  
Wet things fell down the front of his face.

  
Ew.

  
What were they? Sweat?

  
A woman stepped out of her store across the street and turned on a glowing sign with words he couldn't read.

  
He flinched when he he saw her. He would never admit it, but he was scared. His girl had successfully fended off two predators, with no help needed. Couldn't he be the same?

  
The woman walked back into her store, slamming her door.

  
No. No he couldn't.

  
He shrank against the wall his girl had pressed him against, not daring to move.

  
What would he do? If he couldn't defend himself, he couldn't get food, he had no den-

  
Something grabbed his wrist.

  
He pulled, trying to get away from it. He wouldn't die! He wouldn't!

  
A paw was placed against his chest.

  
He stopped moving, looking at the thing holding him.

  
It was his girl!

  
Except it wasn't.

  
She had something on her face… And her clothes were different.

  
He scowled at this lady. It wasn't his girl.

  
She took out something.

  
Something dangerous looking.

  
He hissed, pulling away from her.

  
She pulled him back with a stronger force, wrapping an arm around his waist.

  
He pushed at her.

  
She needed to leave.

  
The lady threw the dangerous looking thing in the air, and he felt it latch onto something.

  
He gulped.

  
What was she doing?

  
She pulled down, and suddenly he was in the air.

  
No. No, no, no, no! This lady was taking him away from his girl! No!

  
He hissed again, louder this time, and shoved at her, trying to get her off him. He didn't care if he fell, he would land on his feet, right?

  
She finally dropped him, and he was surprised when his feet hit ground after a very short time.

  
His eyes went back to the lady, from where she was standing next to him.

  
A bright light flashed, and his girl had suddenly replaced his lady.


	3. Hungry

Marinette had to drag Adrien off the balcony. He was pissed.

  
He wouldn’t stop hissing. Holding his hand had no power over him anymore, leaving her stuck on what she should do.

  
She’d bribed him, petted him, sat on his lap, threatened him, yelled and him, and finally took him by the collar and dragging him down the ladder.

  
He did not like this.

  
Adrien threw everything he had into staying where he was. He dragged his feet, gripped the railing, hissed, and flailed his arms. This did nothing to stop her, however hard he tried, and she eventually succeeded in throwing him onto her bed.

  
He looked generally surprised for a moment, before hissing again and crouching on all fours. Marinette shook her head, jumped onto the bed, shut the hatch and pushed him down until he was sitting down. She quickly turned, sitting in his lap and grabbing his wrists, before placing the in her lap.

  
Adrien froze.

  
She smiled triumphantly at him, and he slumped, accepting defeat. Marinette giggled.

  
A quiet knocking on her window startled her. She stood up, keeping Adrien’s hands squished together in hers, and peeked outside.

  
Tikki was giggling, on the wrong side of the window. Marinette gasped and opened it, quickly apologizing. “Tikki, I’m sorry I didn’t even think about it-”

  
A persistent tugging on her hands interrupted her.

  
Adrien was glaring, obviously annoyed.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, quickly shut the window, and returned to her position. His surprise indicated that it was not what he expected her to do.

  
Tugged his arms around her tighter, and put more weight on him. He wiggled, more annoyed that ever.

  
Keeping one hand on his, she opened her bag and scooped out his kwami, but not before Adrien saw.

Adrien looked intrigued, his face getting as close to it as his current position would allow, before pulling back, hissing.

  
“Yeah. Nice to see you too, Kid.” His kwami spat.

  
Adrien scowled, never taking his eyes off of him.

  
Marinette gently placed the kwami on the blanket next to Tikki, who had gently floated down from the window.

  
He looked hurt, from the way he cringed as he moved.

  
What had Tikki called him? Marinette was sure she’d said it at least once...

  
“What happened to him?” She blurted. Strange. She’d meant to ask his name, if the kwami was hurt- “Why is he acting like this?” Frustration curled in her chest. “What did you do?”

  
“Hey!” His kwami glared at her. “I didn’t do anything.”

  
“Strange, you look like an animal, and he’s acting like one.”

  
“I am not an animal.” He hissed.

  
“Then you should be able to explain what’s wrong with him!”

  
“You’re not giving me the chance!”

  
Marinette paused. Where was this coming from? She wasn’t annoyed with him, just… scared. “Explain then.” She tightened her grip on Adrien’s hands, something he noticed.

  
His face immediately found her neck, purring.

  
Her breath fell short. Purring? Chat had done that around her plenty of times, it didn’t take much, but Adrien? How were his vocal cords even doing that? She gulped.

  
“This has happened before, you don’t have to be worried!” Tikki chirped, trying to remove the tension.

  
“She’s right.” Her companion added.

  
“So, what’s wrong with him?” She bit her lip.

  
“He thinks he’s a cat.” Adrien’s kwami stated.

  
“Plagg!” Tikki waved her arms.

  
“What?” Plagg glanced lazily at his partner.

  
“You don’t just say... that!” Tikki shook her head. “Give her a warning or something.”

  
“Why?”

  
Tikki shook her head. “I don’t understand you.”

  
“N-” Plagg was cut off by the sound off by Marinette’s laughter,

  
“Is that it?” She snorted. “He think he’s a cat and that’s it?”

  
The two stared at her. “Yes?” Tikki answered.

  
“Oh God.” She let Adrien’s hands go free so that she could hold his face. “I was worried that he had amnesia, or something.”

  
His hands fell to her legs, his face pressing into her hands. His purring restarted, as it had ended at some point in the conversation.

  
She hummed, and scratched behind his ears. “I guess you earned your nickname, kitty.” He started to rub her thighs in exchange for the love he was getting..

  
Marinette laughed, and pulled his hands up into hers, while he whined at the constraint.

  
“So,” she started. “How do we fix him?”

  
“We don’t.” Plagg stated.

  
“What?” Marinette’s body ran cold. They couldn’t fix him? Her partner was stuck like this? Adrien was stuck like this?

  
Tikki slapped her partner playfully, who was almost howling with laughter. “Don’t do that, Plagg!” She turned back to Marinette. “He’s fine.”

  
“He is?” Her heart fluttered a little bit.

  
“Yes. He’ll be fine in the morning.” Tikki smiled.

  
“Really?”

  
“I’m absolutely sure.” She smiled gently.

  
Marinette laughed. She wished things could always be this easy.

  
-oOo-

  
Marinette stuck her tongue out.

  
It was by far the most complex and beautiful design she had made yet, and she was almost done.

  
She worked faster, shading in the spots that were going to be a darker color, perfecting the sleeves and the folds, and-

  
A loud ‘thump’ caused her to reflexively drag the pencil across the paper.

  
She gasped. No! She was almost done!

  
She spun her head to the source of the sound.

  
Adrien was glaring at her from her chaise, arm out, with her purple hairbrush dangling from his fingers.

  
Another ‘thump’, as he dropped it.

  
He was cleaner, the blood from his head gone, all but slight dashes of it across his shirt. His hair was also mussed up.

  
Again.

  
And she’d just brushed it!

  
“Adrien!” She hissed warningly.

  
His eyes narrowed as he clutched a textbook she’d left on the chasie.

  
“Don’t you dare-”

  
THUNK.

  
“Marinette!” Her mother called. “What was that?”

  
“I just, um, dropped a book!” She sent a warning glance at Adrien, who she noticed had run out of things to drop.

 

“Be careful!”

  
“Yes Maman!” Marinette stalked over to Adrien, who still had a very annoyed look on his face.”What is your problem?”

  
His stomach growled.

  
She sighed. “Of course you're hungry!”

  
He glared at her, laying down. His expression clearly read, ‘You're going to have to feed me’.

  
She huffed, and ran her hands through her hair while contemplating.

  
Adrien continued to stare at her.

  
Finally, she gave up. “Alright! You win!” She grabbed a bag from a hook above her ladder. “Just stay there!”

  
He ignored her.

  
-oOo-

  
What did he like? She knew Chat loved macarons from his previous visits. And she knew Adrien liked croissants and cookies, but did he have a favorite?

  
She stood in front of the pantry, where some treats were frozen in case there was a shortage of something, biting her lip with a hand on her chin.

  
Would he even eat human food given his mental state? Should she just give him cat food and see what he does?

  
A loud noise interrupted her thoughts, followed by an even louder yowl.

  
“Marinette!” Sabine called. “What was that?”

  
“I, uh, I dropped flour on my foot!” She hastily grabbed some macarons and croissants and tossed them into her bag. “Ooh, ow. Dang it.”

  
“Okay, sweetie. What were you doing with flour?”

  
Marinette's mouth ran dry. “I-I was-”

  
She was interrupted by the doorbell, and the voice of what she hoped was a costumer.

  
‘Hello, ma'am. I came here for an order-’

  
Marinette swiftly grabbed two forks and ran up the stairs.

  
She tore through the living room and climbed her ladder as fast as she could without stabbing herself.

  
She almost broke the trapdoor trying to get in, and nearly broke it again seeing the mess in her room.

  
Her bookshelf was on the floor, quilts taken off the bed and were tangling around Adrien. Several bolts of cloth had fallen on top of him, making him look like a kitten in a cat poster.

  
‘I a-paw-ligize’ was written all over his face.

  
She dropped her bag on the ground and rushed over to where Plagg and Tikki were trying to pull fabric off of him. Marinette immediately took a very expensive I-saved-my-money-for-nine-months bolt off of him before immediately regretting it.

  
The pin had come undone from the fabric, sticking Adrien in the shoulder. He yelped, reflexes making his arms twitch at the exact moment she chose to remove the pin.

  
Marinette had to cover his mouth to keep him from screaming.

  
They quickly shoved most of the fabric except for the nicest kind into her cabinet, Marinette folding it nicely, before moving to help the kwamis unwrap Adrien from the quilts.

  
Once he was free, he immediately attached himself to Marinette’s leg, shaking and hissing every time she moved.

  
Marinette had no problem with this. If anything, it was the most normal thing he'd done all day, and she was thankful it didn't turn out worse.

  
What she was not okay with, was that he was shirtless.

  
“What the hell happened to his shirt?” She threw her hands pointedly in the air.

  
Plagg landed on her cabinet. “He was hungry.”

  
“I know that.” She hissed.

  
“So, he was looking around for food, but his shirt caught on a splinter in the wood on your shelf.” Plagg snickered. “So he took everything off.”

  
Marinette shook her head. “Why?”

  
“Because he was stuck.”

  
“No, I mean.” She looked between the two. “Why didn't you help him?”

  
“We tried.” Tikki flew to Adrien's hair, landing in the very mussed up strands. “Be he was failing his arms, and we couldn't get close to him.”

  
Marinette exhaled, slumping onto the floor next to Adrien. He however, would not let go of her leg, and put it in his lap, obviously unhappy with her.

  
“What's up, kitten?” She rubbed his unhurt shoulder.

  
He scowled harder (if that was possible) and pulled her leg to his chest, message clear.

  
‘You left me.’

  
“I brought you macarons!” She grinned and reached for her bag to the best of her ability. It was more than a few feet away from them, but she successfully was able to loop a finger around it and the bag closer. She pulled out a treat, waving it in his face.

  
He scowled.

  
“Come on!” She put the macaron on his lips. “It's your favorite~”

  
Adrien stayed where he was.

  
“You're choice.” She brought it back to her, taking a bite.

  
He whined.

  
‘No! I still wanted it! I'm sorry! Give it back!’

  
He dropped her leg and leaned forward. Marinette smiled. “I'm sorry, buddy. All mine.” She licked the treat for good measure.

  
Adrien hissed at her, diving for her bag.

  
-oOo-

  
What right did she have to take his treats away from him?

  
She brought it for him! It was therefore his.

  
He stuck his face in the bag, and instantly died.

  
It smelled so good!

  
She squwaked behind him. He ignored her.

  
She left him, let him starve, and let him get stabbed by tiny swords, she could be damned if he didn't get some food.

  
His girl pulled him away from the bag, holding his Black Death Trap above his head.

  
A trick! Of course! A diversion! His girl did not want him to enjoy any treats! She just wished to torture him!

  
He did not like this. His girl was breaking boundaries.

  
Not fair.

  
She grabbed the death trap and shoved it over his head, making loud noises that he wasn't really sure about.

  
He hissed, telling her to stop.

  
She didn't, succeeding in getting his paws through the small holes.

  
His girl tugged the last of his doom down him, and started running her paws through his fur, but not like he wanted her to. She was doing something, messing with it.

  
No! She wasn't allowed to touch his fur like this!

  
Unless she started to pet him.

  
Which would be great at the moment.

  
He twisted in her arms. She would pay for this!

  
She had few options, cuddle with him or pet him.

  
Or die.

  
Or give him the delicious-smelling bag.

  
Or the really pretty, big, green ball of soft warm stuff on her desk.

  
That would be good too.

  
She didn't seem to want to do any of that, reaching to grab the hard spiky thing he’d found earlier and start to running that through his fur.

  
Why? Why couldn't she let him be in peace? He was certain she'd be much more comfortable without her constraining death traps on.

  
His hand reached for the bottom of his black thing.

  
She squawked at him, slapping his hand and pressing something against his lips.

  
He was taken back. What was this?  
He stuck his tongue out, lightly brushing the thing.

  
Yes!

  
He took it from her, lightly nibbling on the sweet thing, a triumphant smile on his face.

  
Ha.

  
He sighed, settling in her arms and letting he do what she pleased.

  
She continued with her paws in his fur, gently moving it around, using the blue tool to smooth it.

  
This wasn't too bad, nibbling on sweet things and having his girl touch him, occasionally stroking him.

  
Maybe, if he was nice enough, she would maybe run her paw down his arm, whispering soft things in his ear, and give him all of the treats.

  
All was good.

  
Until he ran out of food.

  
He twisted in her arms again, reaching for the bag full of sweet things.

  
She was prepared, pressing another one to his lips.

  
He sighed and took it from her, nibbling quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien purring won't be a problem. I read an article that there are some people (mostly baritones) that can purr. I can sort-of-kind-of, but not as well as my grandfather.


	4. Training Your Adri-cat 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> This chapter and the next contains angry and misbehaving Adri-cats, hisses, growls, excessive petting, pet names, spray bottles, angry Plaggs that need chill pills, tickling, cuddling, movie watching.
> 
> If you are not comfortable with this, leave quickly and quietly.
> 
> However, if you just came to drown in fluff, don't go too crazy.

“No! Adrien! Give that back!” They hadn’t even finished eating yet!

  
He grinned, hopping onto her table, with a green ball of yarn in his mouth.

  
“Adrien Agreste!” She whispered, suddenly remembering her parents.

  
He smirked, eyes landing on her lamp.

  
“Oh, no, no, no.” She approached him cautiously, noticing the way he was getting increasingly closer to her light. “Adrien, please!” She begged.

  
He grinned, but it wasn’t Adrien’s grin.

  
It was all Chat.

  
“Come ‘er kitty, kitty, kitty.” Marinette continued to move forward, inciting him to move towards the lamp with bigger motions.

  
A pencil and a couple of notebooks fell, sliding to her feet.

  
“Kitten…” She warned.

  
He smirked, placing a finger on the lampshade.

  
Marinette growled. “Adrien Agreste, get your butt over here before-”

  
CLUNK.

  
She groaned, watching the shit-eating grin cross his face.

  
“Marinette!” Her father called, as she heard heavy footfalls.

  
Marinette cursed, quickly grabbing Adrien, shoving him into her closet, and locking the door. He whined, doing what only could have been scratching the door.

  
“Shh, kitten.” She whispered.

  
Adrien whined one more time before keeping quiet, the occasional scratch behind her.

  
Tom Dupain stuck his head through the small opening, blinking in surprise at his daughter leaning on her closet. “Marinette? Are you alright? We heard some loud noises-”

  
She laughed, not-so naturally. “I’m great! I was sketching, and I accidentally tipped my laaaammp… OOPS.” She smiled awkwardly, trying to hide the movement from the closet as Adrien threw himself against it.

  
Her father shook his head. “Whatever you say, as long as you’re not hurt.”

  
She laughed. “Nope! No hurt people- I MEAN- No hurt person, that means me is not hurt, at all whatsoever, my day has been totally normal no stray boys- I MEAN CATS, because apparently they have a problem with showing up at my feet.” She smiled.

  
Tom blinked. “Alright, then I guess you should get back to…” He noticed her closet door move. “Drawing…”

  
“Yes!” She stood up, shooing her father down the ladder. “Designing! Such a long process, it’ll take a while!”  
Her father looked lost, but proceeded to continue climbing down, sending an encouraging kiss to her as he returned to the bakery.

  
Marinette sighed, and quickly shut the door. She searched her room, ignoring Adrien’s persistent yowls, as she made her way to her desk. She had a large spray bottle she used for plants on the edge, still half full.

  
She evaluated the bottle, checking to make sure it was large enough for her purposes.

  
Decidedly no.

  
She quickly opened her trapdoor, almost flying off the ladder as she made her way to the kitchen.

  
Marinette filled the entire bottle, stopping by the freezer on the way back and putting more than a couple ice cubes into the base, making sure that the lid was screwed on extra tight.

  
She almost ran back to the ladder leading to her bedroom, quickly slamming the hatch when she reached the top.

  
Marinette sighed, shaking the spray bottle to make sure it was cold. Once cool enough, she stood, making her way to the closet door that had gone unsettlingly still.

  
She checked the door handle, quickly realizing something was wrong.

  
With a hiss, Adri-cat jumped from her bed, taking her to the floor. She grunted as he shifted on her and realized what he was trying to do.

  
He was sitting on her.

  
Adrien Agreste was sitting on her, butt unsettlingly close to her lap.

  
She wiggled under him, trying to get him off. It didn’t help, just giving Adrien a reason for his hands to pin her rib cage down. This had to be payback for earlier. Of course. This _was_ Chat Noir sitting on top of her.

  
Marinette scowled, reaching for the spray bottle that had rolled a few feet away from her, and aiming at Adrien’s face.

  
He noticed quickly, jumping off her as she sprayed.

  
He started to wipe down his hands down the front of his shirt, as if there was poison sticking to it. She stood, quickly spraying him a second time.

  
If anyone had been able to look up through her windows, their first thought probably would have been ‘holy hell, that girl is murdering the Agreste kid!’ before noticing the spray bottle in her hand.

  
Adrien twisted out of her range, taking one large leap and landing on her bed. Fantastic.

  
-oOo-

  
He was being murdered, his girl the culprit.

  
His girl? Might as well have been the girl, as she was currently spraying wet stuff onto him.

  
He hissed at her for good measure, sneaking into the darkest corner of her soft platform.

  
He pawed at the cold substance on his death trap, one that his girl was _forcing_ him to wear.

  
It was still there!

  
He panicked. What was it? Poison? A sprayable disease? Some form of mind control?

  
He bristled. If the girl hated him so much, then he wouldn’t follow her rules!

  
He whisked the death trap off, sneaking to the edge of the bed.

  
Upon seeing him, the girl made loud noises, pointing to the wet death trap.

  
Never! He was not influenced by her attractiveness anymore! No matter how… very attractive she was.

  
No! The poison, mind-controlling disease was settling in!

  
He threw the offending object at his girl, making her stumble back as she tried to unwrap the thing from her chest. He took his opportunity, running to the small dark room his girl had trapped him in earlier.

  
When she had left, he had broken the round metal knob sticking out from the wood. He’d reinforced the room, dragging his bag of treats into the room, along with soft things, and small colorful prey that his girl had left on her floor.

  
He dived into the pile, trying to burrow into the warm fabric.

  
He wanted to laugh. His girl would never look in here, and even if she did, he was invisible, hidden in his pile. He was invincible.

  
The girl stumbled into the room, eyes immediately finding his.

  
Look away! His brain hissed. If you can’t see her, she can’t see you!

  
He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling his body into the tightest ball possible.

  
Unfortunately, she saw him.

  
His fur was suddenly yanked, as she pulled him from his hiding spot.

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien thrashed, trying to return to his pile of stuffed animals and blankets he’d found.

  
Marinette pulled his hair harder, yanking him up to the chaise. He yelped, stomping his feet and waving his arms.

  
“Stop it!” He continued his tantrum, now reaching for her. “Adrien!” She squirted him with the spray bottle.

  
Adrien hissed, frantically trying to get away from her.

  
Marinette sprayed again, this time aiming specifically for his face.

  
This time, with the combined pulling of his hair and the spray, his motions became less insistent, whimpering.

  
Marinette pulled him next to her, trying to forget that her crush was a shivering, half naked mess, and ran her fingers through his hair.

  
Even though he seemed to be enjoying the attention, he still whimpered at the sight of the bottle.

  
She sighed, throwing the bottle under the couch. She reached for the towel she had grabbed for him while he was throwing his fit, rubbing him down and getting any moisture off his body.

  
Adrien lay flat her her on his stomach, letting her take the water off his body.

  
She had barely gotten his back dry before he was purring, ears turning a bright red.

  
She groaned, throwing the blanket on top of him. “Of course you like this!”

  
His purr grew deeper, hand reaching out to grab her leg.

  
Marinette smacked the back of his head, before backing into her desk.

  
She tipped a mug over, spilling its contents.

  
She groaned again, reaching over and snatching the towel from Adrien, ready to clean up whatever mess she made.

  
Until she realized the contents weren’t liquid.


	5. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, unproofed chapter fur ya.

Plagg was beyond pissed.

  
"Tikki and I were fine, until you knocked us over!"

"I'm sorry I'm such a clumsy person,  _your royal highness."_

  
"At least we were trying to come up with ways to help fix Adrien!"

"You said there weren't any!"

  
The fight continued, kwami and young designer, face to face.

"Your not helping!" Plagg waved his arms.

"Says the tiny  _cat_ _living in a mug!"_

  
Tikki finally stepped in, first scolding, and hitting Plagg on the head. "Stop blaming her. Ladybug was at the scene, not Marinette. And then before you say it's Ladybug's fault, that's like blaming me."

The black kwami frowned.

“I know you two didn't get off on the best foot, she grabbed Plagg’s paw, tugging him to Marinette’s cheek, which she affectionately patted. “But couldn't you try and get along?”

  
Both parties scowled and looked away.

  
“You're both my best friends, and I hate when friends fight.” She hugged them both at the same time, sending a happy look to Adrien.

  
-oOo-

  
He grimaced.

  
Rats. His brain hissed. Rats touching his girl.

  
He hissed, jumping onto the soft platform, immediately cuddling with the large cat at the end of it, taking in his girl’s smell.

  
He could hear his girl whisper something to the rats, making her way to him.

  
-oOo-

  
Marinette excused herself, walking over to her bed.

  
She climbed her ladder, taking in the very adorable scene in front of her.

  
Adrien was on his side, a silly grin on his face, arms splayed, and feet sticking out in front of him, or more noticeably, in her face.

  
Marinette grinned, a possibly bad, but too fun to ignore idea entering her head.

  
She grabbed his left foot, and climbed onto the bed.

  
Adrien’s eyes were wide out of curiosity, and some fear, as he wiggled his toes.

  
Marinette giggled, taking his knee in her hands, and tugging him towards her.

  
He gasped, eyes wide, but didn't resist.

  
She bit her lip, and looked at him like she was inspecting an akuma, looking for weaknesses.

  
Marinette started at his foot, tickling and rubbing, making her way up his body.

  
Adrien grinned a very Adrien style grin, trying to push her off him.

  
It was no use. Soon, Marinette was at his bare chest, tickling his rib cage.

  
He wasn't laughing, but he was convulsing and shaking like he was, and Marinette guessed she would just have to take what she could get.

  
Her hands were soon working on his chin and throat, deciding to sit on top of him for pay back.

Adrien, she could see, was very close to crying. Was that all it took?

  
Marinette made a note to self, filed under 'How to Cheer Adrien Up'.

  
Noted.

  
Her fingers found the skin behind his ear, making the convulsive giggle turn to a deep purr. His hands wrapped around her moving wrist, eyes drifting up to meet hers.

  
Marinette’s heart melted for the boy in front of her, before actually melting, falling and laying on top of the warm boy beneath her.

  
Adrien’s entire body seemed to roll back, moving to cradle her in his arms.

  
-oOo-

  
Silly girl.

  
Silly, beautiful, lovely, amazing, wonderful girl.

  
His face found the skin between her neck and her face, rubbing affectionately.

  
His girl sighed as he moved to tuck her under him, arms and now legs keeping her from moving.

  
-oOo-

  
They stayed in a bundle, Adrien starring as the big spoon, Marinette safely tucked under him.

  
Marinette wondered briefly if they could stay like this, possibly forever, ignoring eating and drinking and anything that would take her mind off how wonderful this felt.

  
She shifted so that her hands her on his arms, her fingers rubbing circles into the soft skin.

  
Adrien purred, shifting his chin to come slightly over the edge of her forehead, a purr rumbling through his chest.

  
She giggled, pressing her back farther into his stomach, forcing more violent purrs from Adrien, his legs tightening around hers.

  
-oOo-

  
The mice in his chest weren't controlling themselves anymore.

  
They were running out of his chest to every part of his being, their fur brushing up against him, leaving his body nub and warm.

  
He briefly wondered how long he would be able to control himself.

  
-oOo-

  
The lights turned off, probably the work of Plagg and Tikki, alerting Adrien.

  
He tensed around her, pulling her tighter as he growled, eyes opening.

  
“Mon petit, ne t'inquiétez pas,” She murmured, rubbing small circles into his temple.

  
Adrien seemed to calm down, almost completely laying on top of her as he guarded her.

  
-oOo-

  
Mine.

  
He shifted, binding her further.

  
She was, without a shadow of a doubt, his.

  
-oOo-

  
Marinette smiled, twisting her body so that her hands were pressed against Adrien’s chest. “You know what sounds good, kitty?” She whispered, hyper-aware of every noise that could possibly be her parent coming to check in her.

  
He growled.

  
“Wanna watch a movie with me?”


	6. Movies

Adrien looked uncomfortable.

  
Marinette’s head was on his chest, the tablet on his stomach.

  
He was continually shifting, making faces every time that she moved her hands or her feet towards him.

  
She had honestly forgotten the name of the movie. It was romance based plot, and it was her mother's, and that's all she knew.

  
Adrien wiggled, again, to get comfortable, making the screen almost fall over.

  
She snorted, grabbing the tablet and turning it off.

  
He whined in protest, wrinkling his nose.

  
Marinette giggled. “Follow me.”

  
Adrien blinked, once as she pulled away, twice as she took his hand.

  
She pulled him to the window to her balcony, climbing to the terrace. He followed suit, accidentally falling on her as he lost his footing.

  
Marinette giggled, ruffling his hair as he tried to get off quickly.

  
Adrien wiggled, completely stuck. She looked at his position, sure enough, his pant leg had gotten caught on a nail in the frame.

  
He whimpered.

  
“Oh, you poor cat.” She joked, poking his side.

  
Marinette wiggled out from under him, reaching to inspect the snag. The pants were torn, fixable, but not by much.

  
She tugged, successfully ripping the jeans further, but detaching them, nonetheless.

  
Adrien whimpered a second time, pulling his leg to his chest as if he was hurt.

  
Marinette playfully slapped the side of his head. “Get over yourself, you big, dumb, cat.”

  
As ‘hurt’ as he was, Adrien couldn't resist following her.

  
She plumped down onto her lawn chair, scooting over so that there was just enough space for him.

  
Adrien grinned, past injury forgotten, and almost skipped over to her, pulling Marinette into his lap.

  
She giggled, taking out the tablet.

  
His arms crept up hers, and soon they were holding the tablet as Marinette resumed the movie.

  
Adrien’s head poked out between her neck and her shoulder, a contented smile on his face as the movie began.

  
“I don't care if you love me!”

  
Marinette snorted. That was probably the cheapest line she'd ever heard.

  
Adrien shifted under her, causing the screen to move.

  
“Adrien, if you want me to move-”

  
He growled, his legs coming up to wrap around hers.

  
She sighed. “I guess I'll just stay then.”

  
-oOo-

  
How dare his girl even think about leaving him the cold, in the dark. That was never going to happen while he still had power over her.

  
Suddenly, the magic box in their hands flashed, bright colors splaying our from it.

  
What was that?

  
He peeked out from behind his girl’s shoulder, watching the moving pictures illustrate something.

  
The two inside the magically box had bright lights around them, with a close-up on thier faces as…

  
They pressed their mouths together.

  
Ew.

  
What was the point of that?

  
His heart beat faster.

  
What if it was a way to proclaim that you wanted to eat them to someone?

  
After all, the female just a minute ago had been waning and yelling at the male.

  
Maybe the male was fed up and decided to eat her?

  
No…

  
The female seemed to be enjoying it.

  
He wiggled in his seat.

  
Maybe it was some sort of apology.

  
Would that work on his girl?

  
He'd have to test that theory later.


	7. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last short chapter. Next one is going to be long, I just needed to get this out there.

An hour later, he was asleep.

  
Marinette quietly wiggled off of him, reaching through the window to her bedroom for a blanket.

  
She chose a large, fluffy comforter for him, as it was already cold and he was shivering.

  
Marinette tucked Adrien in, unable to not notice the large sigh he let out upon contact with her.

  
She bit her lip.

  
No.

  
She nearly ran back to her bedroom, jumping through the window and landing on her bed as she had done so many times as Ladybug.

  
Marinette fell on her face (purposefully), and tightened a blanket around her, not bothering to close the window.

  
She chewed on her lip again, not caring if she broke the skin, almost welcoming the pain.

  
Tomorrow, if Plagg and Tikki were right, he would be gone.

  
No more attention from the love of her life, no more cuddles from the other boy that had wormed his way into her heart.

  
Adrien liked someone else, that was obvious. Chat liked Ladybug, he’d never told her, but he might as well have from the way he talked to Marinette about her.

  
And Adrien was Chat, meaning Adrien liked Ladybug.

  
Was it wrong to jealous of yourself?

  
So, so infuriated with yourself for being so…

  
_Good_?

  
Was Ladybug that good, to have stolen the hearts of both boys?

  
She hit her head on her pillow. Why, why, why?

  
Chat was going to hate her! Why would he like Marinette, who couldn’t even think to take him to a hospital, or his own father!

  
What was wrong with her?

  
_Ladybug_ would have thought stuff like that through. _Ladybug_ wouldn’t have panicked when her partner detransformed in front of her.

  
**_Ladybug_** would have thought of a way to snap him out of it!

  
Hot fast tears fell from her eyes. Tomorrow it was going back to being ignored. Forever.

  
Why would he pay attention to her when Ladybug was right-

  
Behind them.

-oOo-

She was up for what felt like hours before she decided to move.

  
Marinette had decided that she would stay in bed as to not alert Adrien.

  
She knew he would come into her room whether she was awake it not to retrieve Plagg and-

  
She hit her fist on the cat pillow across from her.

  
His shirt! She let him sleep outside without a shirt!

  
Did she _want_ him to get pneumonia?

  
Another reason for him to hate her!

  
Awesome.

  
She pulled out her phone and used it as a mirror.

  
Her hair was sticking to her cheeks, eyes were glued shut, and arms twisted awkwardly around her.

  
Gross.

  
Marinette shuffled, trying to get more comfortable, and accidentally waking up a sleeping Tikki.

  
The kwami sleepily glanced at her, smiling softly, before glancing next to her, where unsurprisingly Plagg lay.

  
Marinette bit her lip.

  
If Plagg was by her head, then Adrien would have to reach over her. Then, he was so tired, he might accidentally fall on her!

  
She couldn't deny that she was still sleeping, and then she would have to talk to him!

  
Adrien would be so mad at her he wouldn't even look at her!

  
And then-!

  
Tikki tapped her sleeping partner’s arm.

  
Plagg’s eyes opened sleepily, before zeroing in on Tikki. She tugged at his arm, motioning to the still-open window.

  
He yawned, casting Marinette a glance, before lazily flying upwards and out the window.

  
Tikki rolled her eyes and looked Marinette in the eye with a smile on her face. “I know what you were thinking, you'll be fine.” She whispered, poking her charge’s cheek.

  
She gulped, her voice still too raw for speaking.

  
Marinette nodded, but was unable to keep her eyes up for long.

  
She felt awful.

  
It was bad idea, taking him home.

  
She should have gone for help. Everyone would have believed that something was wrong if Ladybug had shown up, saying he’d gotten hit by an akuma (which wasn’t exactly a lie).

  
What was she going to do now?

  
Turn up a day late and announce that she been keeping Adrien in her bedroom? How would that look?

  
She groaned, feeling a light pet on her head that she knew had to be from Tikki.

  
“Go back to sleep. Maybe you’ll feel better later.” She whispered.

  
“I need to help Maman-”

  
“You’ll be fine.”

  
Marinette sighed, knowing Tikki was right.

  
-oOo-

  
The bed bent.

  
Marinette’s eyes jumped open. The bed was bending towards her window, like someone had landed on it.

  
Oh.

  
She pretended to stay sleeping, hoping he would ignore her.

  
Go away. Go away. Go away!

  
Don’t look at me. Just leave, please! Go back to your house before someone starts to worry about you!

  
The bed shifted towards the ladder, like someone was trying to get off.

  
Marinette resisted the urge to sigh.

  
She couldn’t let Adrien know she was awake. She could let Adrien know she was awake. She couldn’t let Adrien know she was awake.

  
Feet hit the floor, and steps that seemed almost too loud echoed through the room.

  
Don’t move. Don’t open your eyes. Don’t do anything.

  
Marinette heard someone snickering.

  
Her heart pounded in her chest, until she realized it was Plagg. From the volume and direction, it sounded like he was just above the window frame. Great.

  
Adrien shuffled around her room, like he was looking for something.

  
His shirt! I should have brought it to him earlier!

  
Dumbass.

  
He knocked something over, probably a stack of notebooks from the sliding sound it made, but as far as she could tell, he didn’t move to pick them up.

  
Proof!

  
Marinette wanted to scream and cry and kick something and bust out his tooth. She was right! He did not like her!

  
Instead, she shuffled, twisting on her side away from him.

  
If his highness was going to be so rude, then she wasn’t going to look at him.

  
Soon, Marinette could hear the familiar noises of someone climbing the ladder.

  
Don’t open your eyes!

  
Soon, her bed became uneven, dipping under another person’s weight.

  
Don’t you dare move!

  
Soon, she felt him move towards the window.

  
Don’t, don’t, don’t!

  
Too soon, she felt the telltale noises of the lock clicking, and an angry Plagg banging on the window.

  
What?

  
Adrien hadn’t climbed out. He was still standing by her feet.

  
Was he here to tell her off? Tell her how much he hated her?

  
Marinette felt him sit on his knees.

  
What was he doing?

  
She felt him wiggle up next to her.

  
Shit!

  
What was going on?

  
Marinette was frozen.

  
An ice sculpture of a sleeping girl, frozen and melting because of the boy next to her.

  
-oOo-

  
What was she doing?

  
He knew she was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* Ah, my children. 
> 
> Get your butts up and actually look at each other because I'm tired of your stupidity


	8. Pillow Fights

She gulped. Was she too rash?

  
_Did he really, actually, like her?_

  
Adrien shifted behind her, sliding something around.

  
What _was_ he doing?

  
Marinette curled her legs up to her stomach, to see if he would notice.

  
He did, as she could hear the sheets rustling as he moved his head to watch her.

  
Sweat ran down her forehead. What was she going to do now?

  
Talk to him?

  
Kick him and tell him to leave?

  
Kiss him senseless?

  
The last one didn't sound so bad.

  
Marinette sighed, and turned to face him.

  
Adrien had his shirt under his head, letting it rise just above her pillowless one so he could look down on her.

  
He flashed a smile at her.

  
Anger flew through Marinette’s body.

  
She sat up immediately, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

  
“How dare you just-” Smack. “-let me worry about you-” Smack. “And then just **smile** at me!”

  
Adrien rolled into a ball to protect himself from her attacks.

  
Marinette hit him again. “What are you going to do now? Ki-”

  
-oOo-

  
Whywasshemad?! Waddidhedo? Shitshitshit-

  
He needed to apologize before this got out of hand.

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien jerked up, just nearly dodging another smack with a pillow, before trying to grab her face.

  
Marinette dodged, letting Adrien fall behind her.

  
She bared her teeth. “Are you kidding?” Smack. “Did you just try to **kiss** me?”

  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

  
-oOo-

  
Talk about unreliable resources.

  
-oOo-

  
Marinette didn’t stop until her arms were screaming and her lungs were spasming almost uncontrollably.

  
In her opinion, Adrien still needed a few more minutes of death-by-pillow, but that wasn’t an option anymore.

  
She through the bundle of clothes at him that he had left near her leg.

  
“Put your clothes on.”

  
-oOo-

  
What did he do?

  
Honestly, what did he do?

  
-oOo-

  
Marinette forced Adrien onto her chaise, looking at him expectantly. Apparently hanging out with Alya had it’s perks.

  
Adrien stared at his knees, actually looking really ashamed.

  
“I’m not mad at you, Adrien.”

  
He looked at her.

  
“I mean, not at the moment.”

  
Adrien’s eyes drifted back to his knees.

  
“I was- I was just so worried! You act like you’ve gone _insane_ for a day, and, I… was… worried...” Her words vaguely drifted off, leaving her standing and blushing.

  
Adrien didn’t respond.

  
Marinette toed the floor.

  
They were both silent.

  
“Y-you probably need to g-get h-home b-before s-some notices y-your’re g-gone.”

  
He didn’t move.

  
“Adrien?”

  
Nothing.

  
“Oh my God.” Fear curled in her stomach.

  
She shook his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

  
He looked at her, vaguely fearful.

  
She cursed, calling for Tikki.

  
Her kwami popped out from her bed. “Ye-”

  
Marinette quickly scooped her up, biting her lip. “Y-you said that-”

  
Tikki squirmed. “It was Plagg’s idea.”

  
“What.” Marinette looked at her.

  
“We knew Adrien wouldn’t be fine today, but Plagg wanted to play a joke on you and not tell you.”

  
Marinette inhaled.

  
She wouldn't freak out. She wouldn't take this out on a cute little cat fairy-

  
She stormed away, letting Tikki hover where she left her.

  
Too soon, she had yanked her window open, and was grabbing for the black kwami, easily catching him.

  
He glared at her as closed the window, Marinette giving an equally exasperated look.

  
“What do you want.”

  
“Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me.”

  
He chuckled. “I felt like you needed the wake up call.”

  
“How so, sir?” She spoke through gritted teeth, trying not to clench her hand.

  
He smirked. “Because it's you’re fault.”

  
Marinette froze. “What.”

  
“I seem to remember you knocking him down, accidentally. When he tried to use you to get up.”

  
“What! I never-!” She protested.

  
Wait.

  
Had she?

  
She had pushed him down, and if she remembered correctly, he had been holding his head.


	9. Adrien the Sick Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled: Adrien the Grumpy Cat.

Marinette sniffed.

  
Her trapdoor was still open from earlier, letting in a soft breeze, that was unfortunately very cold.

  
Adrien didn’t seem to mind, as he was curled up directly under the window and preventing her from closing it.

  
No surprise as he’d stolen all of her blankets, a pillow and some stuffed animals.

  
He had also conveniently blocked the exit to the bed, leaving her stranded and in way of the wind.

  
Perfect.

  
“Adrien~” she whispered. “Come on kitten~” She reached and stroked his side, which felt like it was covered in almost three blankets and a comforter. “Please! Come on. I need to get down~”

  
He didn’t move.

  
Marinette shook her head and stood, hoping to maybe, step over her her partner and close the window, when something grabbed her ankle, tripping her.

  
She cursed, twisting back to look at him.

  
He glared at her, before snuggling into his blankets, her ankle in tow.

  
“Adrien!” She grabbed his wrist, but he continued to pull, eventually tugging her into his chest and the blankets.

  
Adrien started to purr immediately.

  
He had forgiven her after many, many, many, cuddles and hugs, ‘I’m sorry’s, and a basket full of sweets.

  
She was sure that by the time she was able to get him back to his father, he’d have gained a few pounds, and that would not look good on either of their records.

  
He shoved the blankets back down around her and tugged her closer at the same time, although she was sure they couldn't get any closer.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled. She poked his chest grab his attention, and almost immediately regretting the action.

  
Adrien crushed her with his full strength to his body, tangling his legs onto hers, and rolling over as to slightly pin her down.

  
She gasped slightly at the pressure of his body on hers, before giggling. “Silly kitty.” She whispered, reaching up to peck his cheek.

  
Adrien stopped purring and blushed, reaching to bury his face in her neck. She could feel his mouth move, almost like he was trying to say something, before a half purr, half whine was pressed against her neck.

  
Marinette snorted, Adrien gripped her tighter, shoving her body so close to his that she was sure she was going to tear right through him.

  
“Adrien.” She pushed at his chest. “Adrien, you need to get off.”

  
He didn’t move.

  
“Adrien, please.” She shoved at his chest.

  
He didn’t budge.

  
The blanket suddenly felt too hot, she felt like she was running out of oxygen, Adrien was too close-

  
Marinette was just barely able to roll out of his arms and out from under the blanket. Adrien followed her, quickly tackling her to the bed.

  
“GEt, oFF!” She wrestled with him for a moment before succeeding in sitting on top of him.

  
Adrien looked up at her with wide eyes, breathing heavily from what she hoped was excertation, not fear.

  
Marinette all but slapped her hand against his forehead. He watched her as she took his temprature.

  
He was hot.

  
Not in the good way.

  
Remembering a trick her father had taught her, she grabbed his ears between her thumb and pointer finger and slammed his forehead against her lips.

  
He was burning up.

  
Adrien was sick.

  
Marinette cursed, falling off of him.

  
That’s why he’d stolen her blankets; he had a fever.

  
He was cold.

  
Marinette didn’t often get fevers, but she knew that your body circulated through heat and cold, which would explain him bundled up while under the window. Too hot? Roll out from under the blankets. Cold? Roll back under.

What was he sick from?

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien stared at her.

  
What did she just do?

  
Was she mad?

  
He sat up, watching her.

  
She didn't seem to be as she sat back on her toes. His was staring at the bed, looking like she was trying to eat herself with her lip between her teeth.

  
Adrien shivered.

  
She looked so warm, maybe if he took her back under the blankets she would be warm with him.

  
He reached out to her, paw wrapping around her wrist.

  
His girl noticed, smiling and making soft noises to him, pulling him back to the blankets.

  
She apologized to his forehead.

  
Was she sorry for putting her hand there?

  
She shouldn't be.

  
She apologized again to his cheek, pushing some blankets onto him.

  
His girl murmured something in his ear before scooting to the edge of the bed.

  
She grinned and wiggled her fingers, and seemingly falling off the bed.

  
Adrien sat upright.

  
Was she okay?

  
Was she hurt?

  
Her head appeared next to his leg from the boards proctecting him from falling out.

  
She was wincing, but smiled through it, talking fast before running off.

  
Adrien blinked.

  
Was he supposed to follow her?

  
He forced himself forward, but immediately regretted the decision and fell back against the pillow.

  
Why hadn't she closed the window?

  
It was so cold.

  
Granted, he had been hot earlier…

  
But she still could have closed it!

  
He curled in on himself.

  
Her room was so cold!

  
Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…

  
-oOo-

  
Marinette tapped her fingers impatiently while the microwave slowly spun the two mugs of hot chocolate around.

  
What could he be sick from?

  
She had left him out all night, without a shirt.

  
But it could also be an infection! He hadn't been sneezing or coughing, and the wound in his head was pretty bad.

  
Then again he had been eating nothing but macarons for a day… Or two.

  
She chewed on her lip.

  
She needed to see how the wound on his head was, then she would give him something better to eat, and if that didn't work, then he had a cold.

  
Done.

  
Shit!

  
How had she not thought about this earlier?

How long was this going to last?

Would she be able to get him home healthy?

  
She hit her head on the microwave door, before groaning walking over to the cabinet she knew was full of canned goods.

  
She carefully choose one full of green beans and another of chicken soup as to not overload his system.

  
She poured the green beans into a mug, and right-on-time grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate out of the microwave.

  
Marinette paused.

  
Was hot chocolate really a good choice?

  
If he was really sick, wouldn't he just throw it up?

  
Then again, if he had a cold, it would be great for him.

  
She gulped.

  
If he had a cold, she'd take it to him, but if he couldn't keep the green beans and soup down, she'd throw it out.

  
Or drink it herself.

  
The microwave beeped, making Marinette turn to grab the mug.

  
She dumped the beans onto a plate and moved it to the end of the counter.

  
She grabbed a pot from the drawer near the oven, opening the can of soup and up-ending into the pot.

  
Following instructions, she also poured another can of water into the mix.

  
She stirred, reaching across the spice cabinet and grabbing a canister of thyme, something she thought was good in the soup.

  
Hopefully Adrien agreed.

  
-oOo-

  
When his girl finally came back up from her hatch, she was carrying some sort of tray.

  
She grabbed a big thing of cloth that had fallen on him the day before, and carefully climbed the ladder.

  
She smiled when she saw him making soft noises, coaxing him to do the same. He purred, a goofy grin making his way onto his face.

  
She giggled.

  
Adrien called on himself, trying not to pounce on her.

  
She looked like she was carrying something important, and good smelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Freedom_Shamrock, 
> 
> I'm not ignoring what you said, you gave me an idea and this'll all be fixed soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this is sort of, kind of late (it took longer than it usually did). I had a friend who got really drunk a couple nights ago, telling me that he really liked me. He was very violent, and me and my room mate had to force him out of our dorm. Before he left, he managed to spill a drink on my computer and said some really not-nice (the kid friendly way of saying things) things.
> 
> It really hurt, and I basically slept in my room for two days straight (as we're off for Thanksgiving). My roomie had to basically throw me around to get me to move, so if updates are slow, you know the reason.


	10. Hide and Seek

Adrien seemed generally happy to see her.

  
He purred, grinning and wiggling, as she made her way across the bed.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes when she saw him, only enticing an even louder reaction. “You have a lot of energy, don't you?” She shook her head with a smile.

  
Adrien gave one last purr and wiggle, before disappearing under the blankets.

  
She giggled and shook her head, plopping down next to where his head had been.

  
The blankets moved, but Adrien didn't come out. His purr restarted at full force, reaching to something almost like a growl.

  
She placed the bolt of fabric she had grabbed across her knees to act as a sort of table. With a can of soup and green beans, wasn't going to take any chances of messes on her sheets.

  
Adrien crawled around from his spot under the sheets, moving enough for her to see a few strands of hair.

  
Marinette giggled, moving the makeshift table off of her lap and to the bed, sliding the tray off one hand and onto the cloth.

  
She crouched down onto all fours, sticking her nose just inside the blanket.

  
It was way too warm.

  
Marinette pulled her nose out.

  
Did he have that high of a fever?

  
He wasn't acting like it. The only difference between him now and before she left was that his nose seemed to be a little too red.

  
Adrien peeked out at her from under the blanket.

  
He smiled, wiggling his fingers at her, and duck back under the blankets.

  
Marinette giggled. At least he was less of a cat than yesterday.

  
She bent forwards, raising the blanket high enough to see him curled up and smiling under the blanket.

  
She stuck her tongue out at him.

  
Adrien mirrored her, as well as squeezing his eyes closed,

  
She shook her head.

  
Marinette began to sit up, taking Adrien’s hand, when a very chilly gust of wind blew across her neck.

  
She gasped, reaching up to touch the skin exposed to the gust.

  
Where did that come from?

  
Adrien wiggled out behind her, smiling until he saw the frown on her face. His eyebrows immediately pinched together, as he reached up to take her face.

  
Marinette waved him off, standing up on her bed and walking over to close the window, just in time to hear a snicker from the other side of the room.

  
Plagg had a stub over his mouth, ignoring Tikki who was frantically trying to get his attention.

  
Marinette scowled, shutting the window with a loud ‘crack’.

  
She winced and checked to make sure nothing was broken.

  
After making sure everything worked fine, she turned herself back to Adrien, who was busying himself with the hot chocolate cups.

  
He’d picked one up, thankfully by the handle, squinting at the contents.

  
“Adrien! Don’t-!” She started, trying to make her way over to him without moving the bed too much. She didn't need soup and coca on her sheets.

  
Adrien placed the mug to his mouth, up ending the contents down his throat.

  
His eyes widened, obviously not expecting that much in one cup.

  
He fell onto his side, dropping the mug and hacking every drop onto her bed sheets.

  
“Not all at once!” Marinette bent next to him and hit his back gently to help it all come out. Marinette groaned, this would be a pain to clean.

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien squeezed his eyes closed.

  
The good smelling drink had been so hot!

  
He hadn't even had a chance to taste it.

  
He wasn't in control of his coughing anymore. His muscles ached, and his throat was starting to burn.

  
His girl was rubbing his back in time with his coughs, making him feel slightly better.

  
He should thank her.

  
Adrien tried to purr in between coughs.

  
It hurt his throat, but he knew his girl had more off the sweet-smelling liquid, and it was probably hers, so he better start sucking up now.

  
Adrien's girl stopped rubbing, choosing instead to hug him.

  
She started to speak to him, her voice low, and her eyebrows pinched together.

  
He took it that she didn't want him to do that.

  
Adrien stopped purring.

  
His girl smiled weakly, running her fingers through his hair. She said something else, but it was jumbled because she had moved her mouth to his shoulder.

  
He smiled, letting a few coughs pass his lips, before wrapping his arm around his girl.

  
Adrien coughed again, but it was more for show. Maybe she would stay longer if he pretended he was still suffering.

  
His girl apologized to his cheek before sitting up and turning around to the tray he'd gotten the hot sweet smelling liquid off of.

  
Was she sorry he was coughing?

  
She shouldn't be.

  
He was fine now.

  
Mostly.

“Stupid cat.” Marinette flicked Adrien’s nose lightly.

  
He grinned mischievously back at her, holding the fork from the green beans in between his teeth.

  
“Give it back…~” She cooed, placing her thumb and forefinger on the handle, unsuccessfully pulling as Adrien scampered around her and flew down the ladder.

  
“I swear,” Marinette swore under her breath as she followed him. “That boy is going to get me in serious trouble.”

  
-oOo-

  
“Sabine! I’m telling you! Marinette has someone up there with her.” Tom remarked at the thumps that came from upstairs. He stuck his head around the corner and accidentally bumped into his wife’s shoulder.</p>

  
He blushed and chuckled, stepping around to see Sabine counting money. “I know.” She said, smiling. “It’s that blonde boy too. I saw them watching a movie last night."

  
Tom blinked. “And you aren’t worried, that, well, they will-”</p>

  
“No.”

  
A few beats of silence passed between the two, Sabine finishing with the money drawer, Tom trying to figure out what she was meant.</p>

  
“The boy is sick.” She simply stated. “He’ll be staying a few days, I’m sure.”

  
“You aren’t worried at all that they might,” He cleared his throat. “At all?-”

  
“If they do, then they’ll have to face that boy’s father.” She closed the drawer. “I’m sure that’s a good enough reason not to.”</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all day in my bed with my computer, ignoring homework and other people.
> 
> This is the crappy short shit I was able to make.
> 
> I had a cat that always purring no matter what you did so I'm kind of asking Adrien off that.


	11. Plagg and Tikki make... I'm not sure

“That was mean, Plagg!” Tikki playfully hit the back of her partner’s head. “She’s doing her best!”

  
“Says you! She hasn't even thought about giving me something to eat.”

  
“Maybe because that's not as important?” Tikki stuck her tongue out.

  
Plagg rolled his eyes. “Alright, well, she, hasn't- Won't-”

  
Tikki giggled. “You can't think of anything bad that the others didn’t do, can you?”

  
“Well,” Plagg scratched the back of his (sort of) neck, a trait he'd picked up from Adrien. “I guess not.”

  
“Ha!” Tikki poked his belly.

  
“Hey!” Plagg waved her off. “She hasn't asked for help yet!”

  
Tikki rolled her eyes. “Because that matters.”

  
“He could be much farther along the line if she would just listen to us!” He waved his arms at the bed, where Marinette was rubbing Adrien’s back as he coughed up the last of the hot chocolate.

  
Tikki shook her head. “Last time one of mine got hurt,” she crossed her arms. “Yours didn't speak to us for a week.”

  
“Yeah, well that one was a lovesick idiot.” Plagg mirrored her action.

  
Tikki almost shrieked with laughter. “They're _**all**_ lovesick idiots, Plagg!”

  
Plagg frowned. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more of this in my life.


	12. Tickle Fight

Marinette what have never would have guessed that Adrien enjoyed stomach scratches.

Ever.

  
It started out as an under the chin scratch as a bribe to drop the spoon.

  
She didn't expect Adrien to completely fall apart when she touched him, to literally fall on top of her, or purr so loud she thought maybe they were cutting down a tree outside.

  
Marinette’s hand was knocked away from him when she hit the floor, very much to Adrien’s disdain.

  
The second her hand hit the floor, Adrien rolled over and curled up on her hand.

  
She groaned, picking up the fork that had fallen onto the floor next to her.

  
Adrien purred, taking crossing his arms over her hand and rocking back and forth.

  
Marinette used her free hand to cover her eyes. What had she done to get into this mess?

  
Adrien rolled back to her side, laying shoulder to shoulder with her. He moved her arm around his head, deliberately placing her elbow on her stomach and her hand on his stomach.

  
He grinned, looking expectantly at Marinette who had slid a few fingers apart so she could watch him.

  
Adrien nudged her with his shoulder with an asking expression.

  
Marinette shook her head. “What do you want?”

  
Adrien wiggled his stomach.

  
Marinette groaned. “No, Adrien.”

  
She was not going to scratch Adrien’s stomach.

  
That was where she drew the line.

  
He could scratch her, hiss at her, whimper, make kitten eyes, make her scratch him behind the ears, but she was not going to rub Adrien’s stomach.

  
Besides… Wasn't that a dog thing?

  
Adrien glared at her, pouted, whined, hugged her, squeezed her, grinned, wiggled, and even went as far as to fake cry to get her attention, that he was _not_ going to get.

  
No matter how many times he made kitten eyes at her.

  
Or hugged her.

  
Or wiggled next her.

  
That wasn't going to work.

  
At all.

  
Marinette groaned, rolling over to Adrien who had sat up, frowning at her floor.

  
She poked his leg. Adrien smiled, although he tried to hide it.

  
She reached up to scratch his stomach but was interrupted when he fell next to her.

  
Marinette snorted, but started to rub, because God knows how long Adrien would hold this grudge.

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien knew in this moment he was loved.

  
-oOo-

  
It started out slow, just some circles on the flat of his stomach with Adrien grinning like a madman, until he started to move.

  
Adrien lifted his stomach of the floor as he tried to get her fingers move faster.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, but let him have his way and rubbed a little faster. And faster.

  
And faster.

  
And faster, until she was on her elbows over him, almost attacking him with her fingers.

  
Too soon, it became a one-sided tickle fight, Marinette on Adrien.

  
Not that he was completely helpless.

  
Occasionally, he would flip her over smothering her with his body until Marinette flipped the both over again.

  
They were anything but quiet, and for the first time in a long time, Marinette’s parents had left the bakery. They wouldn't tell her why, only that they felt like ‘going out’. She'd found it suspicious earlier, but now it felt like a blessing.

  
Eventually, Marinette ran out of energy, leaving her at the mercy of Adrien.

  
He immediately pulled her to his chest, purrs staying strong.

  
“No~!” She rolled off of him. “Too much cuddling…” She poked his arm. She was fairly sure she had bruises from the numerous hugs she’d revived, and wasn't very eager to get more.

  
Adrien was just as tired as her, letting her roll off him without a second thought.

  
With his hair completely mussed up, dreamy smile plastered to his face, and shirt ridden up to his chest, Marinette swore she could feel about half of her relationship goals come true.

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien was exhausted.

  
Tired, sleepy, warm, and pleasantly sore.

  
He honestly didn't know how those mice running in his chest had any energy left.


	13. The Lost Kitten of Azarath

Where did his girl go?

  
That wasn't fair.

  
She wasn't allowed to just walk away!

  
_Mew._

  
Especially after just, just dropping a blanket on him!

  
Adrien wiggled under the blanket his girl had left him with.

  
_Mew!_

  
He pulled the blanket tighter around his head.

  
_Mew! Mew!_

  
Where was she?

  
_Mew!_

  
She better come back!

  
_Mew! Mew!_

  
Right _now_ , or he’ll, he **_will-_**

  
_MEOW!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day, millions of Adri-cats are left to die under warm, soft blankets because thier Marinettes left to get them food. Help the cause by loving these Adriens, and giving the sponser kudos


	14. Piece of Shit Cracker

Marinette snickered.

  
This was going to be a _great_ bribe.

  
Just as long as Alya never found it.

  
Adrien pulled the blanket tighter and made a pretty convincing cat mew.

  
And another.

  
_And another._

  
Marinette giggled.

  
He was pretty good, actually. Maybe he spent too much time as Chat Noir.

  
She smiled deviously. Maybe she could help with that.

  
_“Mew! Mew!”_

  
He was getting pretty desperate.

  
She turned off her phone after checking that she actually had the video. Marinette was notorious for accidentally forgetting to press the button.

  
She grabbed her tray from the bolt of fabric.

  
She honestly didn't feel like bribing Adrien to get back on the bed, and she already had hot chocolate stains.

  
Along with the tray, she grabbed her tablet from it’s charging station next to her bed. She was so, so tired of chasing him, that she wasn't going to even.

  
_“Mew!”_

  
What was he so worried about?

  
Cute… Cat? Boy? Definitely cute boy.

  
But cute cat-boy? That was weird.

  
Cute boy. Definitely.

  
_“MEOW!”_

  
_“Jesus!”_ She muttered.

  
Dumb cat!

  
Boy.

  
Damn it.

  
“MEW!”

  
Marinette hurried down the ladder as fast as she could.

  
“Mew, meow, MEW!”

  
As soon as her feet touched the floor, she had put the tray down and reached Adrien.

  
“MEW! MEOW! MEW MEW!”

  
She pulled the blanket just far enough to see the first few strands of hair.

  
Quickly but gently grabbing his cheeks, she tilted him up far enough for the blanket to fall backwards. Adrien stared at her for a moment, before Marinette gave him a quick peck on his forehead.

  
Adrien blinked.

  
-oOo-

  
She was back.

  
His girl didn't leave him!

  
Adrien smiled at her.

  
Cute girl.

  
Did she know she was cute?

  
That was a problem.

  
-oOo-

  
Keeping a hand on Adrien, Marinette reached for the tray, grabbing her tablet and a couple crackers that she'd decided at the last minute to steal from the pantry.

  
She wiggled back over to a smiling Adrien.

  
He stared at the crackers

  
Marinette giggled, taking his hand and gently sliding one of them into his fingers.

  
Adrien looked startled.

  
‘What is this?’

  
Marinette kissed his cheek and pushed his hand up to his mouth at the same time.

  
-oOo-

  
Why was she apologizing?

  
That was weird. He was sure she didn't do anything bad besides leave, and she'd already apologized for that-

  
Something hit his lips.

  
No way.

  
There was _no_ way that he was going to eat this piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys would *not* believe how many times I spelled Adrien wrong writing this.


	15. Ma Min Met

“Adrien!” She pressed the cracker harder against his lips. “Eat!” She wrapped her legs around his waist, placing the tablet on the floor next to her. “This!” Adrien grimaced, pushing his head so far away from the cracker that his head fell on her shoulder. “Now!”

  
He whined. _“Ma min mette!”_

  
-oOo-

  
What the _fuck_ did she think she was doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure m I'm not trying anymore.
> 
> It's freaking Thanksgiving. I'm insane.


	16. Adrien, My Son

Marinette's mouth fell open. _“A-Adrien?”_

  
He scowled at her.

  
Did he say something?

Did he  _talk?_

  
_“Adrien?”_

  
He tried to pull away from her.

  
She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

  
Right.

  
She needed to get back to what she was doing.

  
Marinette almost shoved the cracker between his lips.

  
He didn't take it well, but he did take it, and soon he was glaring at Marinette while munching on the saltine.

  
-oOo-

  
Whatever this was, it was disgusting.

  
What was the point of eating anything not sweet?

  
-oOo-

  
While Adrien was eating, Marinette quickly turned the tablet on.

  
She quickly chose a children’s movie. Adrien seemed bored with last night’s, so something animated and colorful might hold his attention longer.

  
She hit play and turned the volume up. Unfortunately, the movie had a very loud intro, making Adrien twist in her arms.

  
She checked to make sure that he didn't have any of the cracker hidden in his hands, and made him chew all the way, before handing the tablet to him.

  
He bounced in her lap at the sight, grinning like a madman.

  
Marinette pushed another cracker in his hand, much to his disdain.

  
Adrien grimaced, trying to throw the cracker away.

  
She pushed it back into his hand, putting her hand next to the tablet in case she had to whip it out of his hands.

  
Adrien whined, dropping the cracker.

  
Marinette hit pause.

  
-oOo-

  
She wasn't, she wasn't serious.

  
He was _not_ going to eat another one.

  
She pressed the disgusting thing against his lips and took the magic box out of Adrien’s hands.

  
What? No!

  
Not fair!

  
That was his!

  
Mostly.

  
But she gave it to him!

  
That made it his!

  
Adrien tried to reach for the box, but his girl pushed his hand away.

  
He whined.

  
No!

  
He didn't want to eat that!

  
He frowned.

  
-oOo-

  
“Come on, kitty~” She crooned. “It'll make you feel better~” That is, if it was his stomach hurting.

  
He grimaced, but took the cracker from her.

  
Marinette made Adrien chew and swallow before giving the tablet back.

  
She let him have his moment watching the movie, before pressing another cracker into his hand.

  
They repeated steps one through four multiple times, each time Adrien less and less reluctant to eat the cracker in his hand, until finally, finally, he ate the cracker without looking at her.

  
Mariette let him keep the tablet, starting to pick through his hair. Once she'd cleaned it, his injury was actually pretty small.

  
Drama queen.

  
She knew what an infection looked like, and he certainly did not have one. Nor was he acting like he had one.

  
Marinette blew out air from the corner of her mouth. Here came the hard part.

  
To know what was wrong, she had one of two choices.

  
She could come clean to someone, her parents, Adrien’s father, Alya-

  
Scratch that. No Alya.

  
But someone.

  
Come clean to someone and get Adrien help.

  
Or, she could give him food and see if he threw it up.

  
That worked.

  
Marinette took the tablet from Adrien, ignoring his protests, and stood up to grab a scrap of cloth from her desk.

  
Before Adrien could process what she was doing, Marinette had quickly tied the cloth over his eyes.

  
-oOo-

  
No, no, no, no.

  
Adrien liked his girl, sure.

  
But he wasn't ready for _that_.

  
-oOo-

  
Marinette rubbed Adrien’s back at seeing how unnerved he was.

  
“‘S okay, kitty.” She whispered.

  
She didn't want a fight, so decided that maybe if he couldn't see what he was eating, he wouldn't fight.

  
She grabbed the tray from next to her bed and plopped down next to Adrien.

  
His face was bright red.

  
“Oh,” she cooed, touching his cheek. “Adrien you’re so hot.”

  
She put the tray down next to them, before reaching up to take his white over shirt off.

  
She didn’t need his temperature going any higher, stupid cat.

  
-oOo-

  
What should he do?

  
He didn't want _or_ need to do this!

  
Maybe if he just, lightly pushed her off him, she would stop.

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien grabbed Marinette's shoulders, shoving her away from him.

  
“Adrien!” Marinette threw her hands up in the air. “What the hell!”

  
-oOo-

  
Problem solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly just trying to finish this.


	17. Never Again

Marinette almost shoved the green beans down his throat.

  
Dumb cat.

  
She was definitely shoving them into his mouth faster than he could take it, but it was better than him hissing at her and not eating at all.

  
Once the green beans were gone, she quickly yanked the blindfold off, and took the tray back downstairs.

  
Marinette put saran wrap over the soup, and put everything, except for the the crackers into the fridge.

  
-oOo-

  
Adrien decided he was never eating again.

  
-oOo-

  
Coming back up the ladder, Marinette braced herself to get hissed, clawed, and prodded at. Adrien was undoubtedly pissed.

  
She couldn't really say she blamed him.


	18. Prey

Adrien wiggled.

 

His girl was asleep.

 

Perfect prey.


	19. Give Her An Oscar

Marinette hummed. “Yes, Chloe,” She grinned. “I married Adrien~” Chloe’s face, it was priceless.

  
Adrien jumped onto her bed, barely missing her legs.

  
“Her name is Emma~” She snored. “And boy’s name Hugo.” She rolled onto her side, almost tripping Adrien as he climbed over her.

  
Yeesh. His girl didn't have to make this so hard.

  
“Alya’s housesitter.” She frowned. Maybe not. She wasn't sure she trusted Alya for very long with the giant mansion Adrien was going to buy them when the got married.

  
He got into position.

  
This was too easy.

  
Maybe when she woke up, they would play a better game.

  
“Yes, Mr. Agreste, I will get a hamster for him.” Marinette giggled. She'd always wanted a hamster.

  
He would attack.

  
“I’d like to thank the academy.” Marinette sighed. All her hard work, designing and sewing, it had finally paid off.

  
In three.

  
Two.

  
“Adrien stop being so sexy.” She giggled. Damn her husband.

  
One!

  
Adrien sprung from his side of the bed, tackling his girl and pinning her down.

  
Marinette slowly opened her eyes, smiling softly when she saw Adrien. “Hey, babe.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
Adrien purred, stuffing his face in her neck.

  
He softly nipped her neck, she was his prey after all.

  
Remembering her past reactions, he quickly apologized to the same spot.

  
Marinette sighed.

  
Adrien blinked. That was new.

  
He apologized to her neck again. Did she like that?

  
His girl had the same reaction, this time pulling her down to him and rolling them so they were side by side.

  
“Adrien.” She sighed. “I want another kid.”

  
His heart sped. What did she want?

  
Marinette moved her hips. “Will you help me?”

  
God, God, what was happening? What was going on?

  
Adrien tried to squirm out of her grasp. Twice in one day! Shoot, he was screwed!

  
Marinette whined, holding on tighter.

  
Was this karma?

  
His girl tightened her grip on his neck. “Don't leave!”

  
Adrien whimpered.

  
He didn't want to do this! Couldn't his girl just leave him be?

  
“-hanks... Mrs. … -Cheng!”

  
Noise came from below her bed, making Marinette listen her grip.

  
Her trapdoor opened, and a frustrated looking Alya poked her head through the opening.

  
“Marinette Dupain Cheng!” She angrily clambered out and slammed the door. “I have been calling you _all day_ , **_trying_** to get your attention-!”

  
“Alya!” Marinette shook her head, trying to fully wake up. “I'm sorry, I've just been so busy-!” She sat up.

 

Unfortunately, so did Adrien. __


	20. Mouse Toy

“Adrien?” Alya’s eyes went wide. “Marinette?” They drifted back and forth between the two. “Are you kidding me?”

  
“What? Alya-” Marinette tried to weave her way around Adrien and get off the bed.

  
“You had him?” Alya threw her hands in the air. “Do you know how worried Nino was?”

  
“I don't-” Marinette tried.

  
“Adrien’s missing, Marinette!” She threw a look at said boy. “Or he was.”

  
“No, Alya, you don't understand-” She hopped off her bed.

  
“I don't understand what?” She took a few strides to her friend. “That you are hiding Adrien? That, I don't know, probably had sex with him?”

  
“What the hell, Alya!” Marinette clenched her fists.

  
“Then what is he doing here? Did he ask you to-”

  
“What?! You think I-”

  
“Ma min met!” Adrien hurried to the end of the bed.

  
Marinette pushed him back as well as she could turning back to Alya. “You think I'm hiding him?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“From who?!”

  
“Everyone!” Alya stomped her foot. “His father, me, Nino, his caretakers, Paris, _everyone_ , Marinette!”

  
“Why would I-”

  
“Maybe he asked you? Maybe you kidnapped him. I don't know!”

  
“Alya-”

  
“Marinette, what am I going to tell everyone?”

  
“Alya, please-”

  
“That you kidnapped him? That he eloped with you?”

  
Marinette sputtered. “Eloped?

  
“What the hell, Marinette-!”

  
“Alya!” She tugged on Adrien’s collar, telling him to jump down.

  
He obeyed, falling next her.

  
“Please let me talk.” Marinette continued calmly. “I promise, it's not as bad as you think.”

  
Alya frowned and was obviously still pissed, but gestured for her to continue.

  
Marinette put on a fake smile, turning to Adrien. “Sit down, kitten.” She scratched under his chin, initiating a purr and making him fall down onto his pockets.

  
She ruffled his hair, turning back to Alya, who had a look on her face of mild horror. “I know what you're thinking. But, he’s just sick.” She motioned for Alya to come close, putting a hand on Adrien’s forehead.

  
Adrien glared at Alya’s proximity to Marinette, but she lightly slapped the back of his head, telling him to knock it off.

  
Alya tentatively touched his forehead with her fingertips, before placing her palm down.

  
“He's burning up.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“So why didn't you take him to a hospital?”

  
Marinette shook her head. “He's more than just sick.” She positioned her fingers just above Adrien’s favorite spot to be scratched in his hair, lightly scratching.

  
Adrien purred, earning a weird look from Alya.

  
“He thinks he's a cat.”

  
Alya paled. “How do you know?”

  
Marinette smiled sadly, ducking down to Adrien’s level.

  
She placed her fingers under his chin, pulling him closer until her lips were on his.

  
Adrien froze momentarily, before calming down. He started to purr, wiggling his bottom half and closing his eyes.

She smiled and pulled back, much to Adrien's disdain.

  
Marinette walked to her sewing desk. She opened a drawer, pulling out a small stuffed animal she'd found at the back of her closet when she'd been cleaning up Adrien’s mess yesterday. She'd thought it'd come in handy at the moment, and it sure had.

  
She returned to Adrien, who was still trying to get over their kiss. She pulled the toy in front of him.

  
She squeezed ever so slightly, before-

  
 _Squeak_.

  
Marinette could almost see his pupils enlarging as his hand raised.

  
Adrien swatted at the toy, meowing and purring as she pulled the toy out of his reach.

  
Marinette giggled as they played, momentarily forgetting about Alya.


	21. It Squeaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah guys it squeaks. :)

When they'd finished, Marinette ruffled Adrien’s hair and threw the toy somewhere by her closet.

  
Adrien growled at Alya.

  
As Alya returned the glare, he scooted towards Marinette, wrapping his arms around her hips. "Ma min met."

Alya looked at her friend. "Was he-"

"I don't know." Marinette blurted out. "I don't know what I'm doing, at all. Adrien just started talking today, and that was just _once_ , and I-"

Alya shook her head. "You need to calm down. At least it's you."

"W-What?"

"He's saying your name."

"No he's not!" She squeaked.

"Yeah." She glanced at Adrien. "Ma, min, met. Sounds just like Marinette."

"N-No! No it doesn't!"

"Well, ask him."

Marinette blinked. "A-ask him?" I can't do that! He won't respond!"

Alya hummed. "Can I tell Nino?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can I tell Nino you're hiding his boyfriend in your room?"

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Don't take it too seriously."

"S-so, you want to tell N-Nio," She gasped. "I mean Nino!"

"I'll explain."

"B-but he'll flip! He'll be mad t-that I took him and-" She squeezed her eyes closed. How had she not thought of the consequences? Of course people would know he was missing! How dumb can you get?

Marinette fell on her chaise. "Oh my God I _kissed_ him! Alya, I kissed him on the lips!"

Her friend fell beside her. "Are you okay?"

"NO! I'm not! I've just been, so, so-" She tugged at her hair. "I don't know if I want Nino to know, Alya. What will he think? I know he's worried, and we'll make him feel better if we tell him, and we _should_! I know we should." Marinette sighed. "I'm just worried-" What wasn't she worried about? "I've been trying. I don't know!" She covered her eyes. "Alya, you decide."

The brunette blinked. "Well, then, l'll tell him."

"No!" Marinette gasped.

"Then I won't."

" _No..."_ Marinette dropped her hands.

Alya laid a hand her friend's back. "What should I do then, Mari?"

"Don't tell me."

"What?"

"Just, don't tell me."

Alya bit her lip. "Okay."

-oOo-

Stupid other girl.

What was she doing here?

She needed to leave.

Adrien placed a paw on his girl's leg. 

_Pay attention to me!_

-oOo-

Marinette ruffled Adrien's hair. "So, um, Alya?"

The brunette nodded, not taking her  eyes off her phone. 'Texting Nino' was the only explanation given.

"How did you guys find out about Adrien?"

Alya blew air out. "He was supposed to meet up with Nino yesterday, about the time the akuma attacked. So, he thought, 'Hey, he's just being held up by the akuma.'"

"Nino told you?"

"Of course! He was pacing around my place, basically spilling his heart out too." She turned off her phone and directed her eyes towards Marinette.  "Later though, after Ladybug did her thing-"

"Chat Noir was there too!" Marinette frowned, making Alya laugh.

"Sure girl." Her eyes lit up. "Hey! Did you hear? Chat Noir got hurt and Ladybug went  _insane_ on the akuma! My OTP is finally happening!" She squealed.

"Hey, I thought I was your OTP!"

Alya scoffed. "Obviously you guys are happening." She gestured to Adrien.


	22. Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't mean to hit post last time, I meant to hit save, but I was late to something... Things just happened.

Adrien placed his head on Maminmet's leg. 

Why wasn't she paying attention to him? Why was this other girl so captivating?

"Maminmet!" He moaned her name, digging his face into her knee.

Her paw messed with his fur again, but she didn't pet him.

Or look at him.

He growled, but the noise was muffled by her knee.

Stupid people.

He needed to get Maminmet away from them.

That would be nice, he could keep her away from everyone, or at least everyone who wanted to hurt her.

Or take her attention away from him, like this other girl was doing.

A nice, big, warm den with his girl, and maybe some day, a litter of kittens.

A smile tugged at his lips as an idea formed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, everyone run Adrien had an idea.


	23. Chat Noir: The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually this song had a part in the idea for this story.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk

He didn't need to think of the words, they were just there.

-oOo-

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Marinette's eyes widened, turning at the same time to see Adrien transform into Chat Noir, blood and flirtation smile prominent.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette shook her head.

How was he transforming? He hadn't spoken a complete sentence yet!

Chat Noir, scooped up his princess, purr rumbling in his chest.

Marinette shrieked. Just slightly. 

Alya jumped up, yelling something. 

Marinete couldn't hear her, as the roar of blood and her heartbeat was too loud in her ears.


	24. Feel Alive Again

Yes!

He had her!

He had his girl!

She shrieked.

Maybe she didn't like this?

The other girl jumped to her feet, yelling at him.

How dare she!

This was his girl! His!

He hissed at her.

Maminmette tugged at his bell.

Adrien turned his head and smiled for her, she didn't need to hate this.

It was actually really fun!

Maminmette made soft noises, pleasing with him, a sad, almost scared look tugging at her features.

He apologized to her neck. He couldn't comfort her now, they needed to leave.

She would see this would be nice.

She would.

The other girl pushed at his shoulder.

No.

Adrien hissed at her again.

The other girl's volume raised.

No.

He growled at her.

Maminmette tugged on his bell again.

No.

He didn't want to see her face. He knew she was scared.

-oOo-

"Adrien, please, put me down!" She tugged sat his bell a third time, a fourth.

"You damn well put my girl down!" Alya yelled at him.

"Girls!"

All three froze.

Sabine poked her head through the window. 

"Girls, is everything alright-" Her eyes fell on Adrien. 

"Mrs. Cheng, I swear-" Alya began.

Adrien hissed, pulling Marinette tighter to his chest before scampering up her ladder and through her window.

Marinette shrieked again. What was he doing?  Where was he taking her? 

"Tom!" She could faintly hear from her room. "Quickly!"

Adrien held on to her tighter, making a leap for the railing.

-oOo-

He was so close!

 _They_  were so close!

He landed on the iron bars surrounding the balcony.

Adrien was ready. Just him and his girl, anywhere.

No more annoying people taking his girl's attention away from him.

Just them.

The thought made his head dizzy and heart spin.

Maminmette tugged his bell.

No.

He knew she was scared.

But they were  _so close!_ Just a little farther and she would see how great this was!

She tugged again.

Maybe if he comforted her, she would leave him alone.

Adrien faced his girl, smiling for her.

_It's okay, I promise._

Maminmet was speaking to him. 

She shook her head, and placed her paws on the side of his face.

He grinned. 

_You'll be fine._

His girl's eyes widened. 

"No, Adrien, I-"

He apologized.

To her lips. 

Anything to keep the awful words coming out of her mouth.

She'd done that to him before, just earlier, but she had meant something by it. 

_Stay here._

He grinned, keeping her lips firmly against hers.

This time however,

he wasn't really sure it was an apology.


	25. Alya

"Hey, Furball!" Alya almost flew from the window. "Put her down-!" Alya froze. 

Marinette's parents followed her, coming through the window just in time to see Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien making out passionately.

"Shi-" Alya almost cussed, but thought better of it when she felt Marinette's father push past her. "I did not expect to see this when I got out of bed this morning." She murmured to herself. "Hey Marinette!" She threw her arms in the air. "Now is not the time to be making out with your boyfrined!"

Niether of them moved.

"Jesus..." She muttered. "Hey, did you all get hit by an akuma?"

Nobody moved. 

"Marinette, dear?" Sabine smiled weakly.

Alya grimaced. She could only imagine what was going through her head at the moment.

Marinette moved her hand from Adrien's hair just long enough to make a stopping motion.

"Excuse me?" Alya placed a hand on her hip.

"Shh, dear." Sabine placed a hand on Alya's shoulder. "Look at her arms."

Alya shook her head. "What-"

Sabine glared at the younger girl.

Alya winced and smiled, turning her attention to Marinette.

Sure enough, Marinette was doing something.

 Her hands were forcing his cat ears down, and her forearms were  covering his human ears.

Realization dawned on Alya. "She's making sure he can't hear!"

Sabine nodded. "Alya, I want you to go and see if you can help Marinette."

She nodded. This would be easy.

Just go up to the deranged model and just  _quietly see if she could help Marinette._

While she was on a railing.

In the hands of a cat.

Yeah.

Easy.


	26. Kissing

This was...

Breathtaking?

Amazing?

Wonderful?

Adrien wasn't sure what word could describe this.

_This._

What was this?

Apologizing so passionately to his girl.

Pressing his lips so wonderfully against hers. 

 _Moving_ ~~~~ ~~~~his lips against hers?

Adrien was sure he was going to melt into her arms.

His girl had his heart in her hands, that was for sure.

Suddenly a litter of kittens didn't sound so bad.


	27. Marinette

She wouldn't hold this against him.

This was bad, no matter how good it felt.

Adrien was going to heal, walk away, and not care that she kissed him, or that he kissed her.

That he had her heart in his hands.

Hell, she wasn't sure that he would even remember this!

But, as long as she knew that  _in no way did this matter,_ then she could admit to herself...

That Jesus  _fucking **Christ**_ Adrien was a  _fantastic_ kisser.


	28. Chapter 28

Alya gulped. They were really into it.

"Marinette." She hissed.

Nothing.

 _"Marinette! Now is not the time to be_ making out  _with your_ boyfriend!" Alya wanted to push her off the railing.

Marinette opened her eyes just long enough to glare at Alya before detaching her mouth from Chat's.

He opened his eyes after her and angles his head for another kiss, but was refused.

Marinette's head shot forward, claiming what she could see of his neck.

Chat gasped slightly, before getting a better hold on Marinette and closing his eyes with a wistful smile.

Marinette motioned with her hands for Alya to come, but at the same time kept them planted against his ears.

Alya scrambled over to the pair, knocking over a plant pot in the process.

Alya cursed, because she was sure Marinette couldn't block that kind of sound out.


	29. All Fall Down

Nothing.

Neither of them moved.

Alya let out a breath. Thank God.

She cleared the last few meters carefully and quietly, making sure to not come even close to making more noise.

When she got close, Marinette opened her eyes, without taking her mouth off of Adrien.

"Alya." She hissed, lightly taking her mouth off his skin very, very briefly.

Said girl ducked down next to her. "What do you want me to do?"

Marinette didn't respond, or was thinking, but soon looked her in the eye. "Grab me." She muttered.

Adrien opened his eyes just long enough to notice.

Marinette sighed, placing a kiss on the corner of his jaw, making Adrien mew and close his eyes again.

 _"What?!"_ Alya seethed. Marinette locked eyes with her. "Pull me away from him."

"Can't you just jump?"

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Towards me!"

Marinette shook her head. "He might..."  _Kiss._ "Think..." _Kiss._ "That I don't..." _Smooch_. "Like him."

"So?"

Marinette looked her straight in the eye, face serious. "Tantrum."

Alya hadn't seen one of his fits, but Marinette had told her about them earlier, and was sure she did not want to one with superpowers.

She nodded.

"I... Can... Convince..." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Him to go back..." Another. "To my room."

"Deal." Alya nodded.

She turned to her parents, giving them a thumbs up and a second nod.

Sabine nodded, grabbing ahold of her husband's hand.

Alya braced herself. Just pull her out.

That was it.

This was easy.

Alya stood, and immediately began searching for handholds.

Her left arm pit might work, but she needed something else in case Chat got wind of what was happening.

Her back?

Her back could work, but it could just as easily slip out of her hands.

She could try her leg, but Alya was sure that she would hear about it later.

Marinette threw an irritated glance at her.

Right.

Back and arm.

Calm down.

She brought her hands up, trying to steady her heart.

She would be fine.

Marinette would be fine.

Alya lunged.

-oOo-

When his girl and him got a den, they would be doing this as often as possible.

And he was not taking no for an answer.

Adrien cracked an eye open to look at his girl. 

Her eyes were scrunched up but not in a bad way like he thought they would be.

Her hands tugged slightly on his hair.

He smiled against her. 

She was really good at this.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He disconnected thier lips,  warning his girl. "Maminmette!" 

Adrien pulled her closer to his chest, scooting them down the ironwork.

The other girl shouted something to other people behind her.

A man came up from behind the other girl, slowly creeping towards them.

His girl tugged at his bell, making soft noises.

He hissed. No!

Growling, Adrien pulled his baton out from behind him. His girl pulled harder, noises becoming louder.

How many times did he have to show her? His girl was a cat, no matter what she believed! 

He bared his teeth, flashing them at both the man and his girl.

Both froze.

Good.

Adrien jumped from the railing backwards, ignoring the screams coming from his girl.

He extended his baton, using it to bounce off the ground.

It was getting dark, but he could see.

Maminmette shrieked as they bounced off the pavement, and almost flew towards a building across the street.

Marinette whimpered, placing her head on his chest.

Adrien needed to find someplace to rest, quick.

-oOo-

"Shit, no!" Alya moaned.

Sabine placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be alright dear."

She grimaced. "Sure, as long as he doesn't rape her."

Marinette's father appeared behind her. "Do you think that he'll do that to her?" From the tone of his voice, Alya almost thought he sounded worried.

Alya frowned. "No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Sabine rubbed circles along her spine. "So I take it we have things to talk about?"

Alya shook her head. More than you know."

-oOo-

Marinette shivered. She'd only been running on rooftops with out her yo-yo and suit once. It was cold.

Marinette definitely preferred her yo-yo, if was much smoother. Chat was bouncing around on his baton when they weren't on a roof.

"Kitty?" She whispered. 

He growled.

"Where are you taking me?"

Adrien snarled.

Marinette bit her lip, frowning as she buried her face in his chest again.

-oOo-

Damn if he wasn't finishing his mission tonight.

Where could he go?

Obviously somewhere warm, but big. 

The air was very cold, and Marinette was shivering. It didn't help that he was running.

He was still mad at her. 

He was tired of her acting like a person, or bird. She was a mix of both.

Adrien jumped over a large alley, almost tripping when he saw what was on the other side.


	30. Cold

Adrien stopped.

"Adrien." Marinette tugged at his ear. "I'm cold."

He ignored her.

"Adrien." She tugged at his hair. "Put me down."

He growled.

"Adrien." She tugged at his bell. "Where are we going?"

He growled, twisting her body.

Soon, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her legs were crossed behind him. She shivered, head reaching up to nuzzle in his neck.

She shook. "Adrien." 

He growled. 

"Don't drop me."


	31. Home

Adrien planted a kiss in her hair. "Marinette." Another kiss, this time in he ear. "Ma min met." He kissed the back of her neck. "Mari."

She squeaked. "Adrien?"

He growled.

"Chat?"

He jumped off their building.

Marinette didn't scream this time. 

It was dark, and she couldn't see. It was cold, the oncoming winter wind was stinging her face and ears.

Marinette gasped, when they bounced off the pavement and onto the building, Chat's claws the only thing keeping them from falling.

She gripped him tighter while he fumbled with the window. When it opened and he pulled her inside, she shivered. The inside was just as cold as the outside.

He gently placed her on a bed, running off to find more blankets. 

Marinette blinked. Orange walls, black stripes, and arcade games...

She was in Adrien's room!

Blankets were thrown over her head, and a second body fell on her. 

"Mpfht!" She pushed at him with no prevail. 

Adrien whimpered, wrapping his arms around the clump of blankets until her body was completely enveloped.

Marinette squirmed, mumbling incoherent things before letting him hug her. 


	32. Talking

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Tom gripped the hand of his wife. "He won't hurt her?"

"Positive." Alya smiled for the two. "With the way he's been acting, I'm sure he won't touch her."

Tom exchanged a look with his wife. 

"Whatever you say, dear."

-oOo-

Tikki landed on Marinette's bed. "I hope Plagg doesn't get Mari in trouble." She whispered.


	33. Adrien

"Okay, Adrien." Marinette giggled. "It's time to get off."

 "Mpfht." He wrapped his legs around her.

"What?" She poked his side. 

"Marinette!" He pulled her closer.

She giggled, poking his side. "Silly kitten."

-oOo-

This wasn't permanent.

In no way was this permanent.

Adrien hated this place, even if he couldn't place why.

The building felt too cold, too lonely, far too dark. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

Marinette giggled and poked his side, making very uncat-like noises.

He bristled.

Maybe he should show her how she should act.

Later.

When she was warm.

He purred.

Beautiful girl.

Marinette smiled, reaching up to tousle his hair.

Adrien frowned. That wasn't what she wanted and she knew it. 

She giggled.

Adrien whimpered, pressing against her hand- 

Paw.

He whimpered again, pulling her closer. 

Marinette giggled, this time running her fingers through his hair.

He whined.

She sneered, wiggling in her blankets.

He put his hair in her hand, slightly shaking his head as Marinette snickered.

Digging her second hand out from the mess of blankets, she reached with both hands, attacking his messy hair.

Adrien sighed and purred at the same time, creating a generally bad feeling in his throat, but quickly shook it off. His girl's hands scratched up and around until they were behind his cat ears, scratching away tension and worry and everthing bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking.. And Adrien Agreste means 'Dark Butterfly' in some language...........  
> Freaking Agreste means freaking butterfly. (NOOOO GABRIEL PLS DON"T BE HAWKY)  
> My son is dark.  
> I don't know if I can trust my son.  
> On the bright side: Mariblanc


	34. Footsteps

Marinette's fingers were getting sore.

She was sure Adrien had almost lost his voice too.

She gave a few more well placed scratches, before he fell on her and they both were breathing heavily.

Adrien smiled at her. 

Marinette giggled, smoothing out his now naturally messy, wind blown, mussed up hair. 

Adrien released his hold on her, rolling next to her and purring.

"You're not hoarse kitty?" She whispered.

He didn't respond. 

"I wish you could talk to you," She smiled sadly. "And you'd talk back.

 Adrien's ears perked.

"Adrien?" She touched his face.

He turned to the door, where light had begun to peek through.

Adrien whipped back to her, cupping her face. He let go after a moment and scooped her up, blankets and all.

Marinette gasped.

He turned back to the door, ears straining.

She listened, waiting, before she heard footsteps echoing from outside. 

Matinette squeaked.

They were going to get caught!

Adrien jumped up to the window they had entered through, opening it with ease. He tightened, ready to spring at any given moment.

The footsteps kept moving, walking and walking for what felt like forever, until they stopped outside the door.

Adrien hissed, pulling them out the window.

He paused just outside of it, to make sure that the person hadn't stopped to tie their shoe.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and the doorknob started to turn. 


	35. Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silverfoxoftheuniverse called it.

Gabriel Agreste slowly pushed the door open. 

To his son's room.

Adrien's room.

-oOo-

Adrien hissed at the man at the door quietly, before jumping onto the roof of the building, a squirming Marinette in his arms.

-oOo-

Where did he go wrong?

That was a lie, Gabiel knew exactly where he went wrong.

-oOo-

He didn't know why he hissed. He didn't hate the man at the door, he'd never really met the man before, as far as he could remember.

-oOo-

He sat down on the bed.

-oOo-

It just didn't make sense.

-oOo-

Gabriel was missing something.

-oOo-

On one end, Adrien had the urge to drop Marinette and run back into the building, consequences be damned.

-oOo-

Adrien wasn't one to run off and disappear.

-oOo-

And on the other, he was happy to leave the man behind, running away with his girl in his arms.

-oOo-

And there had been no signs he'd been kidnapped.

-oOo-

Another part of him was aching, like he knew what the man was going through. He'd looked sad and hurt walking through the door.

-oOo-

Maybe he was dead.

-oOo-

But at the same time, he was laughing in the man's face,  _ha ha, it's your turn._

-oOo-

He _had_ disappeared during an attack.

-oOo-

But his turn for what?

-oOo-

At least his mother had left looking him in the eye.

-oOo-

This man was hurting, wasn't that enough?

-oOo-

His mother.

-oOo-

"Adrien?"

-oOo-

"Nathalie!"

-oOo-

Adrien smiled at his girl, trying to comfort her.

Everything would be alright.

-oOo-

She appeared seconds after have been called.

"Call Adrien's mother." 

"Right away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually shouldn't be surprised, Adrien's name is only the male version of mine, and I've known what it's meant for a while.


	36. Swinging

Marinette was pretty sure she was in more danger now that she had been.

Adrien kept accidentally swaying as he moved, like he was unbalanced.

The blankets weren't providing and extra sort of hold on her, and she was sure Adrien didn't have any place to go.

Dumb cat.


	37. Hard

After Adrien tripped for what felt like the thousandth time, Marinette had had enough.

She kicked his side softly through the blankets. "Put me down!"

Adrien pulled her tighter into his chest.

She repeated the action. "Adrien, put me down!"

He growled.

Marinette huffed. They'd been doing the same thing for what felt like hours, with the same reactions both ways.

She decided to try something new, squirming and wiggling until he was forced to put her down out of fear she would fall.

She landed on her bottom, blankets only cushioning to the fall enough so that she wouldn't have rock imprints. Adrien sat down next to her, letting his head fall on her shoulder. His ears twitched, poking her cheek and flicking her ear. Marinette rolled her eyes. You would think the boy would have some control over them, after having to deal with them for almost a year.

Marinette flicked the offending fashion statement, initiating another growl from Adrien.

She ruffled his hair. "Someone's grouchy." 

-oOo-

It wasn't supposed to be this hard!

There was supposed to just be him and her, finding a den together and eventually having kittens!

His hands wrapped around her waist.

Adrien didn't mean to be so negative around maminmette, he was just so  _frustrated._

How hard could this be? All he was looking for was a nice, big, warm, safe den for his girl. That was it! There were plenty of those in Paris, couldn't he find at least  _one_ empty?

Marinette looped an arm around his waist. He could tell she was just as frustrated, although he didn't think it was for the same reasons.

She ran fingers through his hair before scratching behind his ears. 

Now that made him feel better.

-oOo-

"Stupid cat." She muttered.

Where did he think he was going?

They'd left his house, and unless they were going back to hers, they were stuck.

Chat's ears perked, ceremoniously hitting her in the eye. She hissed, hand flying to cover the injury.

Adrien jumped to his feet, racing to the edge of the small apartment roof they'd landed on.

His ears moved, twitched, and did about any dance you can imagine, before racing back to her with a huge grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing: This was supposed to have 22 chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stupid short tenancies, *grumble* *grumble*


	38. Mama Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving mama agreste a name. Just go along with it.

It was short and sweet.

It was something that he hadn't heard in a long time, and something he had been dying to hear.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel was calm. 

He was the figure of nothing, no emotions, whatsoever. 

"A-Adrien has gone miss-sing."

Well, shit.

He could hear her drop the phone. He didn't know if it was a cell, or a land line, or maybe even a payphone, however that worked.

There was a ' _crack'_ and a gasp, and someone in the background yelling, "Are you alright?"

She answered, but the noise came through the speaker garbled and strange. 

The speakers  rattled as she picked the phone, followed by an, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, although he knew she couldn't see. "Disappeared out of his room during an attack."

Everyone knew about the akumas. Everyone.

Not just in Paris, or even in France. People across the planet knew.

Everyone also knew of Ladybug and Chat Noir, there was no avoiding them.

She gasped, but it came out like more of a sob. "Oh my God."

He was silent. 

"He wasn't kidnapped, was he?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Her breathing came faster. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"I'm making sure he will."

"Are you kidding?"

He clenched his teeth. "Yes. This is all a big joke."

"What about the ones that never come back?"

"What about them?"

"They. Never. Come. Back."

"Those children aren't mine."

"Yes, because  _you're_ the first wealthy man to lose a child."

Gabriel closed his eyes.

He couldn't do it. 

"Good bye."

"You are going to find our son, even if I have to come over there."

He was silent.

He hung up.


	39. Smack!

They moved too fast for Marinette to figure out where they were, which was both a blessing and a curse.

On the bright side, the trip fast and smooth, Adrien hardly needed to jump, they were in the middle of Paris where all of the buildings were clumped together.

Negatively, she couldn't see where they were going. She was at the mercy of her partner, again. Her, slightly crazed, horny as heck, cat-boy partner.

Every time Chat Noir/Adrien landed, he would pull her closer. Every time it made her smile. He was defiantly horny, but maybe he wasn't as  _'crazed'_ as she thought he was.

He shifted her weight so that he could hold her with one hand, and quickly pulled out his baton. 

Marinette instinctively gripped his hair, her main handhold, tighter. Normally, she wouldn't do that, but he didn't seem to have a problem and she was desperate. 

He jumped.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Dumb cat, dumb cat, don't drop me._

This jump lasted longer than the others. She swore in her head, opening one eye to look at her partner. He was desperately biting his lip, eyes scrunched up in concentration, before  _smack!_ They hit the wall. 

Marinette gasped. Her right arm hit the wall with force, but thankfully Adrien's arms stopped the rest of her from slamming into the wall. She clutched at his shoulders, abandoning his hair.

_Dumb cat, dumb cat, dumb, dumb, dumb, cat!_

Adrien winced. He probably took more of the blow than she did.

His eyes hesitantly drifted down to her. They immediately softened, any look of regret or pain gone.

He mewed. 

Marinette smiled weakly. Adrien reached down to nuzzle his nose with hers, mewing and purring coming out in short bursts.

She giggled weakly, letting him do what he needed to feel better.

She didn't know where they were, which was bad, and she definitely didn't trust Adrien not to get him into trouble, but she did trust him to keep her safe, which was good.

When he was done, Adrien turned to the window they had landed next to. It was obviously locked, but he somehow was able to open it, be dumb luck, superpowers, or a mix of both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. People. Give back. Come look at my profile. I'm so lonely!!!!! D,X
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/RavenPerson1114
> 
> Please, someone notice moi. I don't even need senpai, that's how desperate I am.


	40. Mama Agreste #2

She should have been there.

She should have been there for her son.

Her suitcase slammed close on its own accord. Or maybe hers. She didn't know.

It didn't matter. She had enough.

-oOo-

Her train was late.

Her train was late, damnit!

She checked her clock. 15 minutes. She had lost 15 minutes looking for Adrien.

Damn that man!

She had left him with one job, keep him safe!

Her foot tapped. 

Faster.

Faster.

The train needed to get here faster.

-oOo-

She had third class, something she'd become accustomed to.

 Her suitcase slammed into the rack above her head. 

How dare he.

 _"Oh, but he just_ disappeared  _from his room."_

He disappeared from his room her ass.


	41. Burgouis

He did it. 

He did it!

He did it!!

Adrien officially found a place for them to rest. Maybe permanently. Depends on how many predatory humans lived here. 

Didn't matter. 

He would make sure that no one laid a  _finger_ on his girl.

His mainmette

His Marinette.

She was  _his,_ and he would make sure of that.

Adrien was sure he'd make a great father.

-oOo- 

Marinette gaped.

No. 

No freaking way.

Adrien laid her on the large cushioned bed on the wall of the very  _large_ and  _expensive (_ af) room. 

In the Burgouis hotel.

Oh, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned.  
> Hint hint: Chloe's whining is what gave him the idea.


	42. Adrien the Confused, Horny, Cuddlebunny(Buddy)

Marinette laugh shakily as Adrien bounced on the balls of his feet happily. "Kitty, maybe this isn't the  _best_ place to sleep tonight- Ooph!"

Adrien tackled her to the bed.

-oOo-

Yes! Yes! Yes!

10 out of 10 husbandry skills.

Husbandry skills?

Was he her husband?

.

.

.

.

.

He deemed them eloped.

-oOo-

No! Marinette was sure that she was at the bottom of Chloe's 'people I like' list. And if she remebered correctly, Chat Noir was pretty low on that list too. Meaning,  _they could not be seen here._

She would rip them to shreds!

Wait!

Unless...

"Kitty," She cooed, turning his head towards her. "Kitty I need you to detransform."

He stared at her. 

Marinette breathed in.

Marinette breathed out.

What she was about to say was not wrong. Or wierd. It was a totally normal reaction as she tried to get her partner to detransformed so that she could save thier butts from an evil tyrant.

"Come on, hotstuff." She tugged at his collar. "Can't you help me out? I really need you transform~"

-oOo-

Adrien blinked. 

D-Did she want kittens? Or, to do that? Was he supposed to do  _that?_

He gulped. 

Was it supposed to be celebratory? 

Or to celebrate being together or... Something?

Did she like him that much?

Oh.

Should...

He was screwed.

-oOo-

Adrien looked scared.

Damn it! What was she supposed to do? Take his miraculous off?

Her gaze passed to his ring on his left hand. After spending time with Chat, she had guessed that it was the most likely choice.

 -oOo-

Maybe he was just jazzed up and confused because his girl seemed to really want this. She _had_  asked him three times.

 Should he?

They had eloped, and now that they had a den, kittens technically were next on the list.

-oOo-

She reached for his hand.

"Come on, kitty." She nuzzles his nose. "Please?" He blinked.

Matinette sighed. Weird, stupid, cute, amazing cat.

She tried to pull the ring off his finger. It didn't budge.

Of course! How had she forgotten? They could only be given up willingly! She knew that!

-oOo-

His girl seemed desperate. He had to do it.

"Plagg, claws in." He murmmered.

His girl's eyes lit up.


	43. Demon

Marinette sat up and laughed, running a hand through her hair nervously."For a second I was wondering if I actually had to do something there- Mphf!"

Adrien tackled her to the bed again, however this time, it was much less gentler than the others.

-oOo-

"Sabrina!" Chloe screeched.

The girl raced down the main staircase, but no too fast, wouldn't want to strain a muscle, before shoving her way to the front desk where her red-headed girl sitting in front of the computers. "What did you find?"

"Well," she started, clicking around until she found a piece of surveillance. "He's definitely in here, without any money."

"Ah ha!" Chloe pointed her at the loop of Chat's face ducking into a window. "I know what happened! He snuck in here without any money."

"Well, he could be a resident and we don't know-" Sabrina guessed.

"No. I know that mangy  _alley cat_ is up to something. Just wait 'til I tell  _Ladybug!"_

"What if you pretend to be Ladybug, Chloe?" Sabrina asked.

The other girl scoffed. "Why would  _I_ do that?"

"Because if Chat saw you, he would think you were Ladybug and leave!" 

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Or, if he saw me, he would think I'm Ladybug and leave!"

"That's great Chloe!" Sabina clapped her hands together.

"I know. I'm just  _that_ brilliant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, in case anyone's wondering.... Several times I stated that they have known each other for a year in this fic, so in my mind they're like, 16 or 17, depending on how old you think they are.


	44. Mewing 4 u

Adrien was screwed beyond allrational reasoning.

He was sure that he was dead, forever doomed to have to deal with the consequences of his actions, and at the mercy of his girl to top it off.

But that didn't stop Marinette from rolling off the bed.

-oOo-

She mewed when she hit the ground.

Damn if that wasn't special. 

Marinette sat up, completely embarrassed that she'd fallen off the bed just because Adrien was kissing her. 

Something collided with her head, initiating another mew from her as she few back down. 

Looking up, she groaned. Adrien had stuck his head over the bed, which is what must have hit her, but the _smile_ he was wearing, it was like he just won the lottery.

Of course.

She mewed.

She made a cat noise.

Of course he would be happy. 

-oOo-

He wanted- he  _needed her_ to mew again.

-oOo-

Adrien held a hand out to her. She took it, letting him pull her up, before he let go. 

Marinette hit the floor again with almost a yowl. 

-oOo-

Wrong sound. He needed to try again.

-oOo-

Another hand shot out from Adrien's perch above her.

Marinette didn't trust him, but she could have slipped, they just had to try again.

-oOo-

This time when he dropped her, she let out a meow _._ Which was closer, he'd give her that.

-oOo-

This time, when he stuck his hand out, his finger nail almost hit her eyelid. Marinette grunted.

As if.

He was dropping her on purpose.

-oOo-

Adrien waited for her to take her hand. Didn't she trust him?

-oOo-

Marinette could stand on her own two feet. She didn't need help, or hurt.

She jumped to her feet, ignoring Adrien's protests. 

What she didn't account for, was when she fell, she took sheets out with her.

The floor slid out from under her, making her fall a fourth time. 

She mewed.

-oOo-

Yes!

Adrien was 10 out of 10 best prankster. He was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is just a little rebel.


	45. I Love You

Marinette climbed onto the bed, sitting on her knees and facing away from him. She pulled out a smaller version of the magic movie box, tugging on her hair.

Adrien bit his lip, but not in a bad way. It kept him from rushing to her, tackling her to the bed and having his way with her. 

Not that he would without her consent! 

But-

Damn she was hot. Did she know that?

That she was heartbreakingly, faninatingly, beyond all reason, gorgeous?

He told her. Or at least tried to. Things were hard when you didn't speak the same language. 

"I,I l-lov-" he tried. "I- I- I lov-v-v-ve" Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. How did so many people speak this language? It was hard. 

The bed sheets rustled as his girl moved. Soon enough, a hand was tugging him in her direction. 

Adrien nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "I love you."

She gasped.

Or, someone gasped. "Adrikins?" 

Who?


	46. Adrikins

It was a miracle her phone survived.

A 'miraculous' miracle.

Marinette winced. 

Maybe she'd spent too much time without Chat.

She had several messages, most from Alya.

* * *

 

_8:37 a.m._

Alya:  **MARI**

Alya;  **ADRIENS GONE MISSING  
  
** Alya;  **NINOS SCARED AF  
  
** Alya:  **WHERE R U?**

* * *

 

Marinette bit her lip.

Had she really scared Alya that much?

* * *

 

_ 6:37 p.m _

Alya:  **Mari me n ur parents r pretty sure u have ur phone**

Alya:  **Do u?**

_ 7:53 p.m _

Alya:  **Mari**

Alya:  **We know u have ur phone**

* * *

 

_6:43 p.m_

Maman: **Marinette dear, are you okay?**

Maman: **He didn't hurt you, did he?**

* * *

 

_ 6:23 p.m _

Papa: **Marinette are you alright? Did he hurt you?**

Papa: **Forgive me, but, did he use you?**

* * *

Marinette covered her mouth. Did they think that's why he stole her?

* * *

_  9:37 p.m Group Chat: _

Mari:  **Mama? Papa? Alya?**

Alya:  **U SCARED ME**

Maman:  **Marinette!**

Papa:  **Are you alright?**

* * *

What should she tell them? 

_Yes, I'm okay, my crush and now kind of boyfriend is Chat Noir who is also Adrien Agreste who took me to the Burgious hotel._

No, Papa already had thoughts on his mind about him and her and  _that._

Marinette deleted the text.

She bit her lip.

_Yes my crush and now kind of boyfriend is-_

Marinette didn't have time to type in the rest of the answer. 

"I l,l,lo-ve" She turned her head.

"I- I- I- l-l-lo-o-ve-" Adrien squeezed his eyes closed.

Marinette put her phone down and tugged at him.

Adrien sighed and placed his forehead in her neck. "I love you."

Marinette grinned. "I lov-"

Someone gasped. 

Marinette turned to the end of the room, where a very Chloe-like person was dressed as Ladybug. "Adrikins?"

Marinette was screwed.

-oOo-

**Autocorrect wants to replace the sentence:**

Yes my crush and now kind of boyfriend is-

 

**With:**

Yes, I'm okay, my crush and now kind of boyfriend is Chat Noir who is also Adrien Agreste who took me to the Burgious hotel.

**And replace the words:**

 

**_Yes, I'm ~~okay~~ , ~~my~~ crush and now kind of ~~boyfriend~~ is Chat Noir who is also Adrien  Agreste who took ~~me~~ to the  Burgious hotel_ **

**I'm crushed**

**Now kind of Chat Noir's**

**Adrien hotel**

Autocorrect wants to finish the sentence:

> > **Yes**? <  **I'm being crushed. Not Chat Noir's friend. Adrien aggregate (**Autocorrect: Did you mean aggravate? **) aggravate Burt Gosh help.** <

Finished message:

**Yes I'm being crushed. Not Chat Noir's friend. Adrien aggravated. But bring good help.**

Autocorrect: **Is autocorrect correct?**

Device:  **Send message?**

Device:  **Message sent!**


	47. His Lady

Adrien's eyes widened.

His Lady?

What was she doing here?

His girl grabbed his arm. 

And, wasn't his lady also his girl?

-oOo-

"C-Chloe!" Marinette grabbed his arm in case they needed to start running

"What the hell did he just say to you?" She snarled.

"I-I uh," she started. "It's just-" 

She stopped.

No.

Just fucking no.

Adrien finally said 'I love you' to her civilian self, she was  _not_ going to let Chloe take that away from her.

"He said I love you." 

"Well, he obviously meant me, because I just walked into the room. Why would he would he  _ever_ want to say that to you?"

That was it. Marinette was done.

She could handle Chat getting hurt. She could handle Adrien being Chat Noir. She could _handle_ his slight 'problem'. 

Marinette could handle kissing Chat in front of her parents.

She could _handle_ him taking her to the Burgious hotel, and having him kiss her.

What she couldn't  _handle_ was that Chloe insulted her in front of Adrien.

What she couldn't _handle_ was that Chloe was dressed as he alter ego, and  _still_ insulted her.

Marinette brushed hair away from Adrien's ear, who looked confused. "Are you sure he didn't mean me?"

Damn if she wasn't going to make this girl jealous tonight.


	48. Something

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong, and possibly dangerous.

Adrien looped a hand around his girl's waist, holding onto her tightly in case something were to happen.

The loud, red, mean looking one didn't seem to like that. She started to yell at his girl.

He growled, but only to himself. He felt like he didn't want the She-Demon-Imposter to hear.

_Shut up._

The two girls went at it, talking to each other in loud voices, his girl going so far as to sit upright on her knees while keeping a hand on his leg.

He was pretty sure Marinette hissed at some point, which would have given him a sense of pride, if not in this predicament.

Marinette at some point had the guts to shout at the other girl. 

Adrien wanted to smile, but he felt like it wasn't the time. 

 _Go Marinette,_ he wanted to say.

The she-demon-imposter snarled and started to say something to his girl. Adrien tensed. Her voice had a dangerous tone to it. Something was wrong.

Marinette bit her lip and squeezed his knee. 

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He needed to do something.

Adrien grabbed his girl by the hips and pulled her into his lap.

That ought to do it.


	49. My 'Hero'

Adrien melted into his girl.

His head told him that it was the wrong time and his chest told him that his girl needed moral support, but he couldn't help it. His girl smelled  _so good,_ and she was warm and soft and-

Adrien let his head fall onto her shoulder and his arms loop around her stomach.

Adrien resisted the urge to purr. He was already failing at his job at a husband one way by not giving her the backup she needed, so he needed to support her in another.

Right?

Adrien was new to being a husband.

Terrible, loud noises sounded from in front of them.

Was Marinette really not that much of a hugger?

Hands grabbed his wrists. 

No, the noise was coming from the imposter.

Marinette jumped to her feet, taking Adrien with her. 

The imposter was hitting a magic box with her thumbs, that is, until Marinette took it from her and hid it in her pocket.

His girl jumped onto her bed and grabbed her magic box from the pillows, narrowly avoiding a grab from the she-demon-loud-imposter-lady.

Marinette reached out and grabbed his wrists and started to pull him towards the door.

No! But he tried so hard to find this place!

He could fight off the imposter-girl!

_Just try and beat me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little inactive for the past two days cause I have the flu and broke my leg ^^'
> 
> And lol Mari stole another phone.


	50. Wrong Her

It sooned turned out that Adrien fought _a_ her, but it was the wrong her.

He batted at his girl's hair.

 _No no no no no I worked so hard to find a home, Marinette! I wanna stay_ here!

Marinette didn't seem to care how hard he worked.

Wasnt he supposed to be fighting the other her?

Wouldn't she appreciate that?

The other her seemed worse than his her.

She growled and made loud noises at him, almost tearing his arm off when she yanked.

Marinette scared him.

Was this thier first fight? 

She pulled him farther along, with almost no resistance from him, until she pushed him out the door.

Adrien whimpered, dragging his feet even after Marinette made loud noises at him.

The other girl, she-demon-loud-lady had disappeared, and it made his girl nervous. 


	51. Bakery

Marinette almost slapped Adrien.

She knew he didn't understand what was going on, and that to him, she was basically rejecting him and the 'home' he found for her, but damn, Chloe threatened to close her family's bakery, and she was not going to let her do that. 


	52. Show Cat

Thankfully, it wasn't very hard to sneak out of the hotel. 

Outside was very dark, and if she wasn't mistaken, raining.

Great.

Although she wanted to get out as fast as possible, she had a good idea of how Chloé knew they were in the building, and why she was dressed as Ladybug.

-oOo-

Was Marinette at him?

She didn't seem to be making eye contact.

-oOo-

Along with Photoshopping, Alya had taught Marinette how most computers worked.

Meaning it didn't take long for Marinette to get into the security camera's feed.

Sure enough, there was a four second video of Adrien as Chat slipping into the bedroom's window. Thankfully, Marinette was mostly hidden from sight, and Chloe was too dumb to put two and two together to make for and realize that Adrien was Chat.

She snickered, think of how that would go over.

_'Not my Adrikins! He's not some dumb stray!'_

_'You're right, Chloe.'_ She thought. _'This one's a show cat.'_

 _-_ oOo _-_

Next item on the list, rain protection.

Marinette bit her lip.

As much as she hated Chloe...

And she hated Chloe.

Would it be wrong to steal from her?

It wouldn't be like she would notice.

Her pocket suddenly felt heavy with the wieght of another phone in her pocket.

Well, Chloe deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Cat son is a Disney prince(ess):  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia.giphy.com%2Fmedia%2FewtIrRUPfCgEM%2Fgiphy.gif&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fsearch%2Fdisney-crush&docid=4eO8bBSHPPp08M&tbnid=YGyYHJqykqDxYM%3A&vet=1&w=500&h=290&hl=en-us&safe=active&client=safari&bih=460&biw=320&ved=0ahUKEwi_1rH-8tjQAhWL3oMKHXkjCnoQMwghKAUwBQ&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.themarysue.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F12%2Fconfused1.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.themarysue.com%2Fpoll-finds-30-of-republicans-favor-bombing-agrabah-aladdins-fictional-country%2F&docid=KZB6YZzaz0wBZM&tbnid=_uoFaUmaGB6rBM%3A&vet=1&w=2560&h=1505&hl=en-us&safe=active&client=safari&bih=529&biw=320
> 
> (Otherwise known as expressions of cat!Adrien)


	53. Sorry

Chloe Burgious was going to throw a fit.

How  _dare_ that little brat take  ** _her_** Adrien away from her. 

Maybe she'd done something to him. 

Blackmail, seduction, and threats ran across her mind as possible reasons.

Hypnotism?

There defiantly was something wrong with his eyes. They looked unfocused, and not as pretty as they usually were.  _And_ he hadn't talked during the entire conversation.

Maybe.

But who would believe that a girl like Marinette had seduced and or kidnapped her Adrien? She had that Alya girl at her back, and all of those gross LadyNoir shippers paid attention to her.

-oOo-

_Sorry, Chloe._

_Here's you phone back._

_By and by, you may notice missing rain jackets and umbrella(s)._

_Hugs and middle fingers to you,_

_Marinette :)_

Chloe shrieked and ripped the note in half.

It was tapped to her door, along with a paper pointing to the ground. She hadn't looked before she stepped, and stepped on and broken her phone.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to hell, whether she put her there or someone else did.


	54. Off Like a Shot

_"Maminmette!"_ Adrien pawed at his girl. " _Maminmette!"_

He _wet_ , he was _cold_ , and he wanted to go _home!_

That is, if they had a home.

Which they  _would,_ if his wife didn't have to be so stubborn.

_"Maminmette!"_

Marinette stopped and crossed her arms.

_"Maminm-!"_

HIs girl kissed him.

Looped her arms around his neck, put her mouth up to his and kissed him.

-oOo-

 _'Shut up'_ is what she tried to express in the kiss.

She knew he was wet and tired and cold and she'd known both of her boys to know that was their least favorite feeling, but he  _had_ to stay quiet. She was so scared that Chloe would get on some form of media and discover that Adrien was missing, or that his cold would just get worse-

_His cold!_

Of course! Adrien was still sick!

Marinette pulled away.

-oOo-

No no no no no, hey!

What had he done?

Adrien leaned back down for another kiss but was interrupted by his girl's hand slapping onto his forehead.

Did she not like him anymore?

Adrien pouted.

Marinette bit her lip and hugged him. 

Shit, something must be wrong.

-oOo-

No!

He still had a fever!

If anything, it was worse than before!

And he was in the rain, with almost no sleep!

Damn! Why was she so bad at this?

-oOo-

Adrien wrapped his arms around his girl's hips.

What was wrong?

What did he do this time to make her so worried?

Was it that loud noise he could hear?

-oOo-

Adrien's body tensed.

Marinette dug her head out of his shoulder.

"Adrien?"

He blinked slowly, before taking a step forward.

Then another, and another.

A smile broke onto his face, and he shot forward around the corner.

"Hey! Stop!"

She chased after him.


	55. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midoriko_sama asked for kittens.

Kittens!

Kittens!

Adrien knew what that sound was!

-oOo-

"Adrien!" Where was he going? "Adrien stop!" Marinette shrieked. 

She was so tired, she was so  _done!_

-oOo-

The mewing noises were getting louder.

_Mew, mew, mew, mew!_

Maybe they could teach Marinette how to mew.

-oOo-

Marinette could barely keep up. 

Adrien's white rain jacket and boots were the only thing really visible in the rain. It was starting to come down really hard.

-oOo-

Finally!

Adrien stopped just outside of an alleyway.

A cardboard box was in a little patch of darkness in a corner, its corners already sagging.

Adrien whimpered.

Poor kittens.

He was glad he had a Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, someone told me that I, "Tu parler idiot anglais," or "You speak funny English"


	56. Hurt

Adrien knelt down next to the box, ignoring the water starting to soak his clothes.

A grey and white kitten squeaked at him.

He smiled.

Silly cat.

-oOo-

Marinette fell.

Her hands came out to catch her, but they slipped in the rain, sending her tumbling.

-oOo-

He carefully picked the cat up, smiling gently and cradling the kitty to his chest.

It mewed at its companions, who each gave a sound of it's own from the box.

Adrien smiled.

-oOo-

Marinette didn't want to get up.

She was pretty sure her hands and knees were bleeding, and they sure as hell burned as dirty water seeped into them.

-oOo-

Adrien softly stroked the kitten's head.

It shivered.

All of the kittens were soaked, but  this one seemed to have the most water in it's fur.

-oOo-

Marinette but her lip.

She wouldn't cry.

This didn't hurt.

She wasn't going to cry.

She was fine.

She wasn't going to cry-

-oOo-

Adrien placed the car back in its box.

It immediately went to cover another kitten, the smallest; the runt.

All of the cats in the box turned to look at him.

All of them but two had green eyes, and all but three were grey.

The runt was of a yellowish color, sharing the same green eyes as another curled up in a corner. It had black fur with green eyes and was almost laying on top of a back and grey kitten.

Adrien giggled.

Cute.


	57. Mercy

Marinette slowly sat up.

She inspected the injuries on her hands.

Sure enough, she was bleeding prominently. The blood mixed with the rain, causing pink streaks to run down her arms.

She hoped they weren't infected.

-oOo-

Adrien, giddy, grabbed the box and stood. 

His wife was going to love this.

-oOo-

How was she going to get his attention?

She didn't even know where Adrien was!

-oOo-

The problem was, that he had no idea where she had disappeared to.

-oOo-

There was one thing that would get Adrien's attention.

-oOo-

Adrien stepped out of the alleyway.

Where would he start?

-oOo-

Marinette bit her lip.

-oOo-

Left or right?

-oOo- 

She took a deep breath in and-!

-oOo-

"Meow!"

Adrien turned his head towards the sound.

Right, right was the _right_ way.

Hey!

That was funny.

He ought to do it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has rediscovered punning.


	58. Babies

Adrien followed the sound.

It was Marinette, he was sure.

One of the kittens mewed.

Adrien grinned, taking off his hat and placing it over the box so that the kittens could have some protection.

Another meow from his wife came from the right.

Adrien began to walk in that direction, but the rain made it hard.

His wife began to meow louder.

Adrien started to jog, before another meow made him run.

She sounded desperate.

His wife sounded hurt.


	59. Mandatory Injuries

Adrien almost dropped the box when he saw Marinette.

-oOo-

Of course meowing would get his attention.

Adrien was holding a box of some kind, probably what he ran off to get, and had taken off his hat to protect whatever was inside.

Great, his fever had probably risen ten degrees.

Adrien knelt next to her, placing the box down, taking her hands into his.

-oOo-

What had she done?

There was blood everywhere!

Even some of the water at her knees were pink!

Adrien Tightened her grip on her wrists. "Be careful, Marinette."

-oOo-

Marinette blinked. 

He talked?

Adrien talked!

-oOo-

Seriously, she needed medical attention.

One of the kittens mewed, grabbing his girl's attention.

Marinette tried to pull her hands away, but he pulled back.

He gently placed both of her hands in his left, before setting them in his lap.

Adrien moved the hat away from the top of the box, earning more than one complaint from it's contents.

He gently pulled out the grey shorthair, muttering it's name as he placed it on top of her knees.

"Eva."


	60. Wall-E

"E-Eva?" Marinette stammered.

"W-W-Waall-ee." Adrien snickered.

Marinette looked down at the kitten. Blue eyes and grey-white fur.

Maybe he had  remembered something!

Marinette but her lip. This could end really bad, or she could be one step closer to fixing Adrien. 

She pretended to giggle, Marinette was pretty sure that's how that scene went. "Eeeva."

Adrien's face lit up like a Christmas tree, before he started to laugh again. "Wall-e."

Marinette reached up to ruffle his hair, dazed.

He rembered! 

It wasn't something too relevant, but it was something!

She placed her hand in his head, ready to pet or scratch or do whatever it was to reward him, when pain flashed through her arm.

"Ow!" She gasped.

Adrien immediately grabbed her hand, and put it back in his lap.

He gently took the kitten from her knees and placed it back in the box, safe from the rain.

Adrien eyes flicked back and forth between the box and Marinette, before a lightbulb went off in his head.

Adruen stood, reaching down and picking Marinette up bridal style.

She was glad, because she was sure that she wouldn't have been able to stand anyway with her knees.

Adrien big his lip. He looked down at the box, then back at her.

His left hand moved to cradle her, while his right let go.

Adrien's right grabbed the box, and his left grabbed-

Marinette squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, you know, first thing Princess (TM) Adrien remembers is a Disney Puxar movie.


	61. Home

Adrien balenced the box on his wife's stomach, hoping she wouldn't mind.

Marinette didn't seem to, but her face was unnaturally red. 

Adrien kissed her cheek. Maybe she was just too cold.

He shifted her wieght around so that his hands were back under her back and knees. 

Adrien made sure that everthing was situated, before moving forward.

Unfortunately, his wife had other ideas.

She gently nudged his side with her foot.

Adrien stopped and looked at her. Marinette nodded to the box sitting on her lap. "M- ather allergic... Cats."

He blinked. 

She didn't want the children?

"Marinette!" Adrien frowned. She couldn't just say that in front of them!

"Adrien... No- cats... home."

She wanted to go home?

So did he!

Which home?

"Marinette..." He pouted. They couldn't just leave them here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was having trouble, she said "My dad is allergic to cats," and "No cats allowed at home."


	62. Plagg the Lazy Kwami

Tikki was hiding under Marinette's blankets to stay warm.

She happily munched on a cookie, one she'd just barely been able to grab from the bakery's pantry before getting caught. It was macadamia nut, not chocolate chip, but it was pretty good. 

Tikki had hidden herself, one, because it was common sense and if Alya found out, the rest of the world would find out, and one miraculous user had already been exposed to the girl. Two, she couldn't hide anywhere else because Marinette's parents and Alya were everywhere. They'd gotten some text from her, and from what Tikki had heard, it wasn't good. Third, the storm was loud. But that wasn't very relevant.

"Can we share? I'm tired." Tikki poked her head out from under the blanket, only to see her partner sitting on a pillow at the end of the bed.

"Plagg!" Under normal circumstances, she would have said his name happily. "You're supposed to be with Adrien!" These were not normal circumstances.

"But the blond girl came in!"

"I don't care!"

"And Adrien tried to sleep with Marinette!"

Tikki paused. They had many times been in the room or actually been there, in costume when past charges had decided to 'be intimate' with each other. It was awkward to say the least. She also knew Plagg hated it more than she did, as he had to deal with it more."Fine. But you're not getting my cookie."

"But I flew all the way here!"

"That's you're fault!"

"Tikki, please! It was the rain!" He dove under the sheets, sentences coming out muffled. "I hate water."

Tikki giggled, joining him under the blankets. "I know you do."

 


	63. Wet vs. Dry Rain

Adrien was wet.

He hated being wet.

Couldn't rain be dry?

"Ad- ...ien -ute... can't... home." Marinette smiled weakly.

What was she saying?

Didn't make much sense. 

She wasn't asking to leave the children, was she?

No, she wouldn't do that.

Would she?

-oOo-

Marinette moved the box off her stomach. "No, Adrien."

Adrien frowned. "Children!"

Marinette shook her head. "Home."

"Family!"

"Bakery."

"Father!"

_"My papa!"_

"Wife!"

Marinette froze.

"Family!" Adrien scowled at her.

"W-Wife?" Who could he possible think was his wife? Not, not her. Right?

He was just  _thinking_ about having a family. Families included wives. Right? 

He was just  _thinking._

He wasn't for real.

This wasn't for real.

Not at all.

Nope.

Nothing about this was legitimate.

Nothing.

He didn't think-

 _"M-ME?!"_ Marinette blurted out. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Wife?"

Adrien thought they were married.

Adrien Agreste thought they were married. 

Adrien  _thought-_

 _"Shit!"_ Marinette was somehow able to roll out of his arms.

He tried to catch her but ended up grabbing the now yowling box. "Marinette!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wouldn't leave me alone about this, even after I told you yes.


	64. Wow at 66? Jeez, I need a life

Arien knelt down next to his girl, box of children in hand. "Marinette?"

-oOo-

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

.

.

.

.

Fuck if Marinette wasn't going to milk this.

-oOo-

"Marinette?" Adrien pouted. Was she alright? She wasn't acting like it. "Marinette?" Adrien whimpered. "Mari... Marinette!" He shook her side. "Maminmette!" She wasn't moving! "Girl! Ma minette!" Nothing! Nothing was working! "MAri! MARINette!" He hugged her. "Wake up!"

-oOo-

Marinette was going to die. Or scream. Or melt in a pile of goo.

Adrien Agreste was hugging her!

Oh, but he was scared.

But he was hugging her because he was scared!

She cracked her eyes open, poking Adrien's side.

-oOo-

Adrien's eyes snapped open. "Marinette!" He grabbed her face. "Marinette you scared me!"

 


	65. We Hate Being Sane

"Adrien?" Marinette gasped.

"Don't do that!" He pulled her to his chest. "You- You scared me!" He shook his head.

_"Adrien?"_

"Marinette I-"

"Adrien!" She pulled away from his chest, smiling broadly. "You're okay!"

"Marinette-"

She hugged him. " _I_ scared  _you? You scared me!"_

"Mari-"

Marinette squeezed his hand. "I missed you, Adrien."

"Marinette," he pinched his brow together. "I'm wet."

 


	66. Back to the... Normal

Marinette giggled. "Of... -ourse -ou... Are!"

Adrien frowned. Can't hear."

Marinette's smile wavered. "-Hut?"

"House." What was she talking about? They weren't going to a hut.

"-drien?"

"Marinette?"

"-har -vous ... ... ... -kay?!" Marinette cupped his face. She looked worried.

"Comment allez vous?" Is that what she was trying to say? Why would she be talking to him like he was a stranger? *****

"...drien!"Marinette pulled on her hair. "... ... -appened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-In French, there are proper and improper words. If I were walk up to you and say, "Comment allez vous?" I would be saying "How are you?" But be addressing you as a stranger. Other reason for saying vous (you, proper) would be a boss, or someone you don't know very well. Or maybe a great-grandfather, or a police officer. On (synonymous with 'one' in anglais) can replace vous. 
> 
> However, if I were to walk up to you and say: "Comment ça va," It would be the same translation (Technically "How are you", but directly translates to "How is it?") I would be a addressing you as someone I know, or want to get acquainted with.
> 
> There's ur French language lesson for the day. Adrienne is done typing in whole sentences. Mostly. Although I'm still doing it.
> 
> W/e.
> 
> PLEASSSSE I'm begging you guys, don't question my logic. I have logic. I swear. Everything will be freaking explained calm the f*** down.


	67. Are You Dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, meh peoples.
> 
> First off- If you notice chapters disappearing, just know that they aren't. I'm squishing short chapters together because if this gets to over 100 chapters I'm just going to lay in my bed and think about my life choices because I've obviously done something wrong.

His girl didn't have to pout.

Or yell at him.

Or pull on her fur.

But she did.

He was starting to notice a pattern.

"Marinette?"

Adrien poked her leg. his girl had taken time to lean back on the den behind them with her eyes closed. 

Was she dead?

He frowned. "Are you dead?"

Marinette looked at him through slitted eyes. "Marinette?" Adrien leaned closer.

"Maminmette?" Adrien leaned closer.

His girl fell into his lap, nodding against his leg.

His eyes widened. She was dead!

But then she moved. So, she wasn't dead. Maybe. Adrien bent down over her to her ear. 

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and stuck her tongue out. 

Adrien blinked. What did that mean? He stuck his tongue out with her. 

She giggled. 

A mewling sound from the box stole his girl's attention. 

Not fair.

Marinette reached as best as she could for the box, picking it up instead of dragging because the rain had started to soak the bottom of the box.

Adrien gasped. 

The kittens!

He stood and stole the box from his wife. She already said she didn't want them, so why should she care?

He was wrong, and she did, pulling herself up with the wall behind her and stealing the box back.some not-so-pleasant sounds 

Some not-so-pleasant sounds came through the wet cardboard.

Marinette pointed a finger at him, and then at her. She moved the box to her stomach and reached around his shoulders.

"Carry you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Marinette nodded. 

Hadn't she refused that idea earlier?

He didn't care. 

Marinette giggled when he stumbled because her weight was too much.

"Shush." He wanted to say, 'You eat too many cookies,' but he also didn't want a divorce.

He was fairly sure this what his life going to be like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second, I need help. This is really late in the story but would anyone be willing to rewrite the summary?
> 
> **** summaries.


	68. The Fight(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys were disappointed when this didn't happen earlier. And yes this was part of the plot, don't get your panties in a bunch.

"No!" Adrien scowled.

Marinette sighed. "Come on, please?" She pulled him and herself closer to her family's bakery via lampost.

Adrien pulled back, nearly popping her arm out of her socket, and stomped his foot. "No!"

"Adrien, it's got cookies!" She gently rubbed his collarbone. "And cakes and eclairs and croissants, aren't you hungry?" Marinette placed a finger on his lips.

He shook his head. "No!"

"Plea-" Marinette started to beg.

_"No share!"_

She raised an eyebrow. "No... Share?"

"No share!"

Marinette sighed. "What don't you want to share?"

"No!" Adrien shook his head a second time, reminding Marinette of a 4-year old who didn't want to give up his stuffed dinosaur.

"What's wrong Adrien?" She removed her hand from his shoulder where it had landed when he whipped it off his chin and placed it on his chest.

"No!"

"I know you don't want to!" She kicked his side lightly, threatening him. 

_"No no no!"_

Marinette grabbed his face. "What don't you want to do?"

Adrien was on the verge of tears. "No share! No share you! No share, no share,  _no share!"_

Marinette smiled, admittedly tired. "Adrien, you're not going to lose me." She moved her right hand to rub his neck. "I'm right here."

-oOo-

She didn't get it!

He was  _not_ going in there!

He knew his girl liked that den, and even though he didn't like the people predators there, she did. Adrien was fine living there, but something was  _wrong!_

The lights were off, and the good smell of the sweet things that Marinette had let him eat was gone. Couldn't she see that?

Besides, who said he had to share her? Or the treats or a den or anything? He had worked hard just getting her to come with him, and now she wanted to come  _back?_

No!

-oOo-

When Adrien still didn't move, Marinette decided to take things into her own hands. She carefully got down from Adrien's arms, making sure to keep on hand on the lampost outside the bakery and the other on the box of kittens.

She put her weight on her good leg. "Adrien." Marinette looked him in the eyes. "Come inside."

"No! No no no!" He shook his head.

She sighed and glanced at the bakery behind her. Maybe if she went inside, he would follow?

Marinette bit her lip. Adrien was freaking out. There was always the chance that he would run away. 

She glanced at the box in her arms. Maybe not.

Marinette smiled as warmly as possible. "Come on, kitten." She detached her hand from the pole and waved him forward.

Adrien, still amazed that she was standing up, shook his head.

Marinette took a deep breath, and stepped backward with her good leg. 

Adrien's eyes went wide. "NO!"

He grabbed her hips and threw her over his shoulder. She was just able to make sure the kittens didn't fall out, but the yowls and hisses that came from the contents proved that they had not had a good time.

Neither did she.

"Put me down!" She hit just below his shoulder blade with her fist. "Adrien!"

"No!" He pulled her legs closer to his neck. 

"Adrien!"

"No!"

She resolved to kicking his stomach with her foot. Nothing too hard, but she needed to get down.

He was just paranoid. Or, severely stubborn Either way wasn't good.

-oOo-

Why, why, why?

Why wouldn't she listen to him?

The building was dangerous!

Couldn't she see that?

Marinette wiggled and shouted something.

-oOo-

"Nino!" Marinette shouted as she saw the boy across the street. "Nino!"

The DJ saw turned his head, face crinkling in confusion when he saw her position. He stopped, earning a couple threats from the other few commuters, before almost running to meet them.

"Marinette!" He narrowly avoided getting hit by a car, and almost slipped in the rain, but was able to make it to her. "What the heck are you-" He paused and gave the boy under her hips a look. "Is that Adrien?"

"Yes!" She groaned. "It's a long story." Almost on cue, she sneezed for emphasis. 

"Have you been out here, for...?" Nino gave another look to Adrien.

"Please get me down," Marinette whispered. She didn't know if Adrien was listening, or why he wasn't turning around, but she decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Uh, I- Sure thing." He grabbed her waist, alerting Adrien.

Nino was just able to pull her off the other boy when he turned around.

Adrien let his mouth go slack as his gaze drifted back and forth between the two.

Candidly, it looked bad. Nino was trying to put her down, but Marinette was grabbing onto his neck and pulling her hurt leg up into the air while trying to explain her situation.

Neither of them bothered to look up at the other boy.

-oOo-

He failed.

He failed.

No!

Shit.

He should have gone in the den with her.

He failed.

-oOo-

Adrien's shoulders sagged. Marinette looked up when he whimpered, and reached out to him with a smile on her face.

He pulled back, an angry expression on his face.

"Hey," She cooed. "Adrien, it's alright-"

He growled at her. 

Nino looked up. "Bro, what's wrong-?"

Adrien's gaze fell on him. He gave the boy a once-over, before grimacing and backing up even farther away. 

"Adrien!" Marinette sighed. "Calm down."

"Why?" 

Marinette blinked.

Adrien screwed up his face, frown almost touching his nose. "Why?" 

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien-"

He shook his head, bangs sending little water droplets everywhere. "No." 

"Adrien, man-" Nino started. He was confused, more than trying to comfort him. 

Marinette pushed away from him, but accidentally stepped on her bad leg. She fell almost at Adrien's feet.

The boy ducked down to help her, sending water everywhere as his knees more than forcefully hit the ground.

He was on the verge of helping her stand, when something tore him away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all.  
> I know some of you don't give a f*** and just want me to continue the story, but I need to tell you guy.  
> There is a very, very good chance that I may not live past Christmas. So if everything just stops, you know why.


	69. Chloe

"Adri-kins!" Chloe yanked him off the ground, intentionally pulling his body in a way to splash Marinette. "I've been looking for you! I thought this  _freak_ had done something to you."

Adrien didn't move away from the girl but kept a distance with an almost astonished expression. His gaze flicked back to Marinette but it didn't stay there.

Nino moved to help Marinette but froze when Adrien noticed.

Marinette was able to get up on her own, albeit shakily.

She made a quick decision, choosing to lean on Adrien rather than Nino. "What do you want, Chloe?"

The blond wrinkled her nose when Marinette grabbed onto Adrien's arm. It lasted only for a second, before a sickly sweet smile spread across her face. "Justice."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Chloe-"

"Marinette." Nino paled. "There's a police car behind you." 

Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien's arm and whipped backward. Sure enough, a police car had parked next to Chloe's limousine, trying to act inconspicuous, but failing. "Chloe-!"

"Marinette, be a good citizen." Chloe smiled.

"Marinette, why is there a police car?" Nino glanced at Adrien.

"Chloe! You called the police on me?" Marinette scowled.

"They've been looking for him for two days, Marinette. Since  _you_ had him, Mr. Sabrina's dad just wants to  _talk_ to you." She smiled a second time, but her disguise failed. Anger decorated her features for a moment, before her original sweet smile came back. 

"Marinette, what happened?" Nino looked at the girl. 

Chloe smirked. "She kidnapped Adrien."

"Adrien is missing?" Nino's eyes went wide. 


	70. Traitor

Marinette pulled a very, very confused Adrien back to her, ignoring the bird-like screeches from the girl blonde.

Adrien, despite whatever having made him angry in the first place, quickly hugged his lady. Maybe, just  _maybe_ , he'd made a mistake.

"Alya said you knew." Marinette laced her fingers with the catboy's.

"What are you talking about Mari, I just found out!" Nino shook his head with a shrinking smile. "Why would I pretend to not know that Adrien was missing?"

Marinette shook her head. "I don't know, Nino."

Adrien's eyes flicked from his girl's face to the other boy's. Was she mad at him?

The screeching yellow woman pulled on his back and made a few noises, though softer than when she'd first found him, but not by much.

His girl yelled (or came close to) at the woman. "Leave him alone, Chloe!"

"Why? You're the one that stole him!"

"I didn't steal him, he's sick!"

"Then take him to a hospital!"

"Why should I?"

"Marinette!" Nino threw his hands in the air. "He's sick! You take sick people to the hospital! You don't  _kidnap them!"_

"I didn't kidnap him! He wanted to come!"

"That doesn't excuse you from not telling his parents!"

"You  _stole_ my rainjacket!"

"Adrien needed it!"

"Kidnapping and theft! Your case is worse than  made it out to be! I'm sorry that I had mercy on your poor sinner soul!" Chloe crossed her arms and finally let go of Adrien.

"Oh look at that, you  _do_ know how to talk! Or did  _Sabrina_ write that for you?"

"Marinette, just give Adrien back!"

"He's sick!"

"And I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Agreste will understand if you just let him go!"

Adrien blinked.  _Mrs. Agreste?_ Why did that ring a bell?

"I can't! He won't leave me alone!"

"Oh, sure, that's the perfect lie for someone as dimwitted as you, Marinette." Chloe crossed her arms.

_Mrs. Agreste, Mrs. Agreste, Mrs. Agreste, Mrs. Agreste!_

"Ha, I guess you know what a dimwit is, don't you Chloe?"

"Marinette, stop!"

"I won't Nino!"

"Please! I just want my friend back!"

_That was his mother!_

"You think I don't? I miss him too!"

"Obviously not, Marinette! He's right next to you!"

"You don't understand!"

_What did Chloe mean?_

Nino clenched his fists. "I don't understand?  _I don't understand?"_ The boy clenched his teeth. "Marinette! Are you kidding?  _You're the one who_ stole  _my friend out of nowhere!"_ He unconsciously took a step towards her. "Then, you randomly appear out of nowhere, with a box of  _kittens in your hands!"_ He shook his head and closed his eyes. "With him right next to you. I can't believe you. Why Marinette?"

Marinette felt tears push to the front of her lids. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes, please, I would Mari-,"

"Everyone shut up." Adrien popped off of Marinette's arm. His head spun around first, followed by his shoulders, and finally his legs, almost making him stumble. He suddenly grabbed Chloe by the shoulders, giving a little shake. "Is my mother here? He ignored the whine about the 'new jacket' he'd wrinkled, only concentrating on the small shake of her head.

"Shit, shit, shit." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

His mother was here!

Well, probably not  _here,_ but _somewhere_.

Adrien spun back around. 

Marinette-- Marinette had a hurt ankle!

He grabbed her by the waist, moving to hold her bridal style. No way was he leaving her here with a pissed off Nino. There were some forces God had not meant for young girls to deal with.

He ignored the three, and much of his better, judgment, gulping and yelling about as loud as he could. "Plagg! Fuck, I know you're here, I could use help!"

Marinette blinked. She was very, very shocked that Adrien was walking and talking again, yes, but he was trying to transform!

In front of Chloe Bourgeois!

Adrien couldn't see well through his wet hair or the rain, and he couldn't see much through the dark bakery windows, but he swore he saw a little speck of black move a curtain on the top window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA. I'm not dead!
> 
> Also, TA DA. This wasn't supposed to end until a couple chapters later, but I have like, eight more stories to attend to.


	72. Hey, Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Back...?

**Hey, guys. It's Luke.**

**Um, so as you know, I've been gone for a very long time. Almost a year, now, I think.**

**I have reasons, most of them include a huge break up, my 20th birthday, new fandoms, depression and anxiety, school, questioning my sexuality, illness... and... yeah.**

**I will be continuing this. But, first, I want to rewrite this. It shouldn't take too long, the number of chapters will definitely go down, and since we're so near the end, I will finish it.**

**_After that?_ **

**Who knows? Most likely, I'll finish a few other fics, before writing for some other fandoms, namely American Revolution RPFs, _Hamilton_ and maybe, maybe some Voltron: Legendary Defender (however, don't get excited shippers, I like Shance, not Klance).**

**But, if any of you still remember me? Hey, and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
